Friendship Isn't That Strong
by Fable Tales
Summary: Summary: Tomoyo and Sakura have been best friends until they entered high school and they were separated by social status, yet even then, they remained best friends. What happens when the new guy steals Tomoyo’s heart but along the way gets his stolen as
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Tomoyo and Sakura have been best friends until they entered high school and they were separated by social status, yet even then, they remained best friends. What happens when the new guy steals Tomoyo's heart but along the way gets his stolen as well?**_

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own CC, if I did I'd be sure to tell ya.

This is my VERY first fan fiction so it maybe a little bad, also before we even get started: This _IS_ SS and ET but during many chapters (not sure how many) it will seem like Syao x Tomo. Also this will have lemon in later chapters.

**Chapter 1: Friends **

As Sakura laid back under the tree at lunch, the wind gently blew across her face. She turned to her side and curled up into a little ball. She slowly opened her eyes to find a shadow above her.

Sakura "Tomoyo!" Sakura quickly got up and hugged her best friend.

"Where were you?" Said Sakura when she put on her normal puppy dog face.

Tomoyo put her hands on Sakura's shoulder and grinned. "You already know where I was Sakura."

Sakura let go of Tomoyo and her puppy face quickly became a disappointed grin. Tomoyo was one of the most popular girls in high school. She was the best at sports, school, and in looks no one could compare. She was also a good person, a big sister to everyone and everything. Sakura knew that the girls Tomoyo hung out with didn't like her because she wasn't what they called "the 'best' material." While Tomoyo had long, beautiful black hair, Sakura was the girl with short, messy, auburn hair. People would also compare their body structures, Tomoyo, medium height with a slender body. Sakura small, just small, no one ever saw Sakura's full body under her tomboyish clothing. Nonetheless, everyone was always downing Sakura and if Tomoyo and her hung out together, she'd get downed even more. Being friends with Tomoyo was like being friends with absolute perfection. Sakura always felt inferior to her sometimes but she never held anything Tomoyo did against her. It was normal to Sakura for them to grow apart with time

"Oh" Sakura playfully backed away and began swinging her leg back and forth to avoid looking into Tomoyo's eyes. "Well, I guess this means you'll be going soon?"

Tomoyo grinned down at her best friend and giggled a little. "No Sakura. Today is all about you. I told them that today I wanted to hang out with you and you alone. They got a little mad but they'll get over it eventually." Tomoyo held Sakura. "So be happy my lil Saku!."

Instantly, Sakura's face went from sad to extremely happy. She jumped up and hugged Tomoyo from her neck. Her legs dangled inches from the ground, her face now glowing with excitement. Tomoyo hugged Sakura tightly and laughed a little. At that moment, Sakura knew that Tomoyo wasn't going anywhere and nowhere with Sakura is where she belonged.

(AN: Skipping to after school now, they went out for ice cream so yeah.)

"So, I'm guessing tomorrow you'll be going back to your other friends huh?" said Sakura as she looked down at her ice cream that was dripping onto her hand.

Tomoyo's happy expression changed to shock and then to a weak grin. "Yeah, if I don't they'll begin downing you a lot more." Tomoyo looked down at Sakura and noticed how Sakura had the exact same expression she now had. "You should eat your ice cream…it'll just go to waste if you let it drip."

Sakura licked the ice cream a little then began to slow down her pace so she was now walking behind Tomoyo. _'Tomoyo is lucky: she's smart, pretty, and kind. There is no wonder why she's so popular and to think, here I am whining because she isn't always there with me. I'm a really bad friend." _

Tomoyo stopped and turned around, "Sakura?"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and caught up with Tomoyo who was at Sakura's front door now. Tomoyo ran to Sakura with a concerned look. "What's the matter?"

"N-nothing Tomoyo" ,She quickly flashed a huge grin, "I was just spacing out about today is all." Sakura ran to her front door and began to search through her pockets for the key.

"Sakura…"

Sakura pulls the keys out of her pockets and doesn't try to look up at Tomoyo. She runs into the house and quickly closes the door behind her while she rushes her goodbye. She puts her ear to door and listens as she hears Tomoyo's footstep become farther and farther. She sinks to the floor and begins to looks around the house. No one is home as usual so coming home was never a surprise. She got up off the floor and dragged herself upstairs while being greeted by her cat, Kero. She got to her room and threw herself onto her bed covered in light blue sheets. The softness of her bed made her body feel relaxed and without any control, she closed her eyes and tears quietly fell.

'_Tomoyo has been my best friend since I was little. Now…I don't know what we are." _

The thought echoed in her mind as she fell into a deep sleep hoping the sun may never rise for a new day.

(AN: Back at school in the morning of course)

Sakura and Tomoyo were doing their normal routine for each morning. Tomoyo would go with her popular friends and Sakura would watch from far away as Tomoyo laughed with her them and only once every full moon would she look over and wave at Sakura, she would be lucky to even get that. Tomoyo was wearing a white mini skirt and a blue blouse with her hair in a braid while Sakura went with the red, large t-shirt and baggy jeans with her hair in a ponytail. The bell rang and Sakura got up from her stiff position and made her way to class while Tomoyo stayed to talk to Aisha, the number one popular girl. She's the one who got Tomoyo into the popular business in the first place so it's only natural for them to now be "best friends" course Sakura couldn't get into that friendship since Aisha hates her guts for reasons that were pretty obvious since day one of high school. The 'popular girl' acts all high and mighty and then the 'new kid' comes along and decides to stand up to her. The 'popular girl' decides to get even by stealing away the 'new kid's' life…mainly stealing something close to her, her best friend. Now the best friend and popular girl are close yet the new kid is stuck giving into the popular girl's revenge plot. It used to bother Sakura but now she just brushes it off as one of those things.

Tomoyo sat with Aisha in the middle row while Sakura sat on the other side of the room in the back. She propped her feet up onto the desk, leaned back, stared at ceiling, and slowly closed her eyes.

"Sa…ku…ra!" Sakura was shocked by the sudden call of her name and fell back in her chair, which caused the whole class to bust out laughing. It was Mrs. Mizuki with her normal sly grin on her face, for some reason she enjoyed picking on Sakura yet she didn't mind, it actually made class a lot more interesting.

"Sleeping in my class?" She put her hand onto her hips, "well I guess this must mean I'm not a very interesting person to you huh?"

Sakura struggles to get up off the floor while grunting and mumbling. "Yeah well I bet a lot of guys in this class find you interesting especially after class." With that remark, Mrs. Mizuki's grin turned into a frown, an angry one at that while the whole class tried not to laugh. Sakura knew how to press her buttons and which one she needed to press to get the result she wanted. Sakura quickly got up and whispered so that only Mrs. Mizuki could hear "Oh and I bet Mike the teacher next door loves your after school lessons as well." Mrs. Mizuki quickly backed away from Sakura and began to blush. Sakura knew about her little crush on the teacher next door so it was easy to tease her about it.

"W-well let's get on with class why don't we?" Said Mrs. Mizuki while trying to hide her blushing and ignore Sakura's comment. Sakura sat down and giggled to herself, if anyone Mizuki would be her closest friend. She was the first one to notice how far apart Sakura and Tomoyo had become and the one to notice how much Sakura was being shunned because of Aisha's influences. Also by teasing Mizuki, Sakura would always be able to make Tomoyo laugh and Aisha mad, which was always a pleasure in itself.

"That little tomboy needs to learn her place in the classroom, right Tomoyo?" Aisha turned to Tomoyo who was still red from laughing so hard.

"Well Sakura will be Sakura, it's part of her charm."

"What charm? I don't see anything but a little girl wanting to come into the big peoples' world. She needs to learn that a little bitch needs to stay in a little bitch's place."

With that Tomoyo gave Aisha a glare. "Aisha, please don't say that about Sakura, she's a really good person."

"Yes and? Don't tell me you're standing up for her?"

Tomoyo instantly looked away from Aisha and didn't say anything else. "That's what I thought."

Mrs. Mizuki was in front of the class signaling for someone stay outside. "Alrighty then class, since we've had our normal morning routine let me go on ahead and introduce you to our new student." Mizuki signaled for the new kid to come into the classroom. All heads turned to see the new 'guy' walk into the room, he had brown hair, amber eyes that seemed to scan every person in the room, and was wearing a dark green shirt with black pants.

"Everyone I'd like to introduce our new student, Li Syaoran. He just transferred her for reasons that are really none of your business. Please make him feel welcomed." Mizuki turned to Syaoran, "I am the teacher Mrs. Mizuki and I'm always a friend before teacher just don't take advantage of that." With that said Syaoran grinned at Mizuki that was even enough to make her blush a little, he had a sweet smile that made your heart flutter.

"Mm…I'm lovin' what I see, right Tomoyo?" Aisha turned to Tomoyo when she didn't answer and noticed that she was enchanted by Syaoran just as much as she was, maybe even more. Aisha nudged Tomoyo a bit to get her out of her dream state, "Don't worry, I'll keep my hands off of 'your property'."

Tomoyo deeply blushed, "N-no! It's not like that Aisha!"

"Well it will be soon, just go after him, don't worry when girls see him with you in the hallways, they'll know to keep their distances."

Tomoyo tried not to grin at the thought but couldn't resist, she looked up at Syaoran who was still with Mizuki talking to her about something. She had quickly fallen for him without any hesitation. _I gotta tell Sakura later, she'll spaz so much! _Tomoyo turned to Sakura who was deep in a comic book not paying any attention to what was going on around her but instead trying to hold in her laughter from the comic. Tomoyo giggled and looked back at Syaoran.

"Well Syaoran, pick where you want to sit, just don't try and change it later."

Tomoyo sat straight up when she noticed that the seat next to her was empty, her heart pounded faster when his eyes glanced over at her. "I'll sit over…" his hand was about to point toward where Tomoyo was but it was interrupted when he heard a loud laugh come from the back of the classroom. It was Sakura, still into her comic; she had found something funny and couldn't hold in her laughter anymore.

"Sakura!" Mizuki may have been her friend but she was also her teacher. Sakura looked up and saw that Mizuki's eyes were flaring with rage. Sakura put away the comic book and sank into her chair looking back at Mizuki with an innocent smile.

Mizuki let out a deep sigh and looked back at Syaoran. "Where did you want to---" Before Mizuki had a change to finish Syaoran was already walking toward where he wanted to go, he was walking toward the sit in front of Sakura. Tomoyo's heart quickly sank when she saw he went over there instead of where he was originally going to go. That made Tomoyo angry at Sakura but she kept chanting to herself _'It's apart of Sakura's charm, apart of her charm, apart of her charm." _While Aisha just sat back in her chair and watched Syaoran walk toward her enemy and then she looked back at Tomoyo and gave a sly grin at her. "Don't worry, I told you. He's your property." Tomoyo looked at Aisha and gave a grin, she couldn't help but feel powerful with Aisha as a friend.

The class began to whisper among themselves as he passed them. He took his seat in front of Sakura who was still into her comic underneath her desk. Syaoran reached under her desk and took the comic from her.

"Hey!" Sakura looked at the guy who had taken the comic, this was her first time noticing him. "Who…are you?"

"I'm Li Syaoran, I'm new."

"Well Li can you give me back my comic?"

"Not without your name as a reward." Sakura stood up and tried to get it back but failed as Syaoran was taller than she was. "Well this is a very charming way to get it!" She tries again to jump and get it but fails. "Bastard!"

"Oh such violent language for such a short person." Syaoran was having a blast teasing Sakura, not once noticing that the class was staring at them.

"Hey, I maybe short but I'm tall enough to kick you in your dick, ass!" Sakura smirked at Syaoran who could tell she was dead serious yet that look in her emerald eyes enchanted him to tease her more, it excited him.

"Ahem…"

Sakura and Syaoran looked at Mizuki who was grinning over at the two. "If you two are done 'getting to know each other' I'd like to begin class now. Syaoran, keep her comic, it's on me."

"Mizuki!" Just as she knew what buttons to press on Mizuki, Mizuki knew what to do to make her ticked off as well. Sakura was so frustrated that she would explode so she sat down and looked out the window trying to calm down. Syaoran did the same while staring back at Sakura with a small grin.

"Now then let us begin…" Mizuki began to teach while Syaoran just sat there staring at Sakura. He wasn't into her as he made it seem, he just enjoyed having one person he could tease without fear of them overreacting. He began to tap his pen on Sakura's hand, she kept trying to get him to stop but it was of no use.

"What!" she whispered.

"What's your name? I gave you mine now give me yours."

"I never asked for yours."

"I'll turn around and shut up if you tell me."

Sakura eyes began to glow with happiness. "My name is Sakura Kinomoto, my birthday April 1st, my favorite subject is P.E, my least favorite is math, and…"

Syaoran put his hand over Sakura's mouth to shut her up. "Wow I didn't ask for your whole life story you know?"

"Whatever it takes to keep you away" said Sakura with a very happy grin on her face that made Syaoran feel a little sad.

"Well…whatever." Syaoran turned away from Sakura now angry course Sakura didn't care, she was happy that he was mad at her and could care so much more less.

Tomoyo had seen this whole entire scene and couldn't help but laugh. She should of known that Sakura wouldn't have any interest in a guy she just met so she showed him her cold exterior that she showed most people. Aisha wasn't laughing though and found Tomoyo's cheerfulness strange.

"Why the hell are you laughing!"

"Because I should of known that Sakura would have no interest in him, she's too much of a tomboy to have any interest in him."

Aisha believed Tomoyo was happy but she wasn't happy with Sakura, she wanted her gone. She wanted her to be a figment of Tomoyo's imagination, she wanted to make Syaoran a part of the 'let's hate Sakura group' and she knew just the way to do so.

To be continued…

How was that? It's my first time writing anything like this so I'm not too confident about it…please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Friendship Isn't That Strong – By: Fable Days **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CC yet I do own the character Aisha. **

**Wow thanks for the reviews! I'll continue writing just for y'all!**

Sakura was walking home from school after a long day and she was relieved to have time to herself finally. Ever since Syaoran transferred he had been trying to spend time with Sakura even though he was already becoming popular just by being good looking and with his personality. She shook her head trying to vanish all thoughts of him but no good since he had stolen her favorite comic book, she was ticked. "Sakura!" Sakura turned around and smiled to see Tomoyo trying to catch up to her, usually she was with Aisha so this made Sakura immediately go into childish mode.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura waved wildly at her and began to run toward her as well. Tomoyo stopped for a breath and grinned at Sakura's hyper self.

"Want to walk home together Sakura?", said Tomoyo holding her chest while breathing heavily.

"Yeah!" With no questions asked Sakura began walking home with Tomoyo although the question as to why constantly nagged her, she brushed it off seeing as this was a blessing in disguise.

Tomoyo stopped walking and looked down. "Sakura…"

Sakura turned around and saw Tomoyo's flustered expression. "What's wrong, Tomoyo?"

"Umm…about…Li…"

Sakura face immediately changed to anger. "Ahh! I hate him, because of him I no longer have my favorite comic book!" Sakura paused for a moment when she saw Tomoyo blushing. "Why?...What about him?" Sakura ran to Tomoyo and grabbed her arm. "He didn't do anything to you did he! Why I'll beat him to a pulp next time I see him!"

"No Sakura! I was just…" Tomoyo began to blush even deeper.

"You just?"

Tomoyo finally looked into Sakura's eyes and took a deep breathe. "I think I…"

Tomoyo was interrupted when she saw a shadow loom over Sakura with a comic swinging in front of Sakura's face.

"Oh…it's you!" Sakura turned around and tried to high kick him but he dodged it with no effort at all. "Give me it back you bastard!"

"And what if I don't want to Sa…ku…ra."

"You call me Kinomoto!"

"How about I not." Syaoran kept hanging the comic book over Sakura's head and laughed at her attempt to jump. He hadn't noticed Tomoyo watching until she began laughing. Syaoran's attention quickly went to Tomoyo who seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Oh…sorry…" He ran to Tomoyo and bowed. "My name is Li Syaoran and you are?"

"Tomoyo Daidouji, pleased to meet you Li and no need to bow, please." Tomoyo was trying hard to hide her embarrassment when he looked up at Tomoyo and grinned. She turned away from Syaoran only to find an angry Sakura.

"You weren't this polite with me."

Syaoran's grin turned to a smirk. "Well it was because you weren't as charming as Miss Daidouji here."

Sakura went up to Syaoran and stood on her tippy toes to try to seem intimidating. "I dare you to say that again…"

Syaoran bended down and looked into Sakura's eyes, he could not help but show a real grin and push her down with his index finger, making her lose balance and fall down. Sakura let out a yelp and threw a fast glare at Syaoran who was holding his stomach laughing along with Tomoyo.

"I'm sorry…haha! T..the moment was too…too perfect! You looked so funny…trying to be all mean hahaha!" Syaoran reached out his hand but Sakura slapped it away and got up on her own.

"Well whatever, Tomoyo let's leave this jerk here. We've got better things to do with our time then hang around with jackasses."

Tomoyo stopped laughing and glance at Syaoran from the corner of her eye who was watching Sakura brush herself off. "Is it alright if…we walk home with this one?"

Syaoran and Sakura both looked at Tomoyo both confused and surprised. "What!"

Tomoyo jumped back and blushed, "W-well I'm sure we're all going the same direction anyway, right Li?"

"Well yeah but…" Syaoran looked away from Tomoyo and seemed discomforted with the idea.

Sakura was still in shock about the idea in general. "W…why would you want to walk home with…HIM!"

Tomoyo took Sakura aside and whispered in her ear. "He's new to the school so wouldn't it be nice to walk with him?"

Sakura shot back a sarcastic look at her. "No."

"Oh come on Sakura, please?" Tomoyo grinned "Please Saku?"

Sakura had a hard time saying no to Tomoyo when she called her Saku, it was a nickname she had given Sakura when they were younger since they had a hard time saying each other's name. "Alright Tomo"

Sakura walked up to Syaoran who was still thinking about what to do. "Do you want to walk home with us Li?"

Syaoran was prepared to say no until he saw Tomoyo blushing in the distance waiting for his answer. He nodded his head, Tomoyo let out a small squeal, and began walking beside him the whole way.

They began to talk about school, food, places, and music. Syaoran managed to get a lot of laughs out of Tomoyo while Tomoyo listened intently, Sakura on the other hand was walking behind them looking at the ground without saying anything.

"And then…" Syaoran was about to continue the story about him and his best friend from his old school when he noticed Sakura in the back looking a little left out. He scratched the back of his head and began to slow down.

"So…Sakura…"

"It's Kinomoto and I don't need your pity, just continue what you were talking about."

"Pity?"

"Yeah you heard me, 'pity', you saw me minding my own business and thought I was lonely. Well lookie here Li, I am quite fine by myself thank you very much." Sakura crossed her arms and didn't even bother looking at Syaoran's expression.

"Well fine then bitch!" Syaoran angrily walked back up to Tomoyo.

"Sakura, why are you so mad?"

Syaoran put his arm over Tomoyo's shoulder to block out Sakura. "Don't worry about that little brat Tomoyo" Syaoran smirked "She's just mad because she's not getting any attention from anyone. Must be bad home training eh lil Sakura?" Syaoran laughed a little and span around to hear Sakura's comeback but that smile quickly became a frown when he saw Sakura's hurt expression.

"You have no fucking right to talk about me like that you bastard! You don't know what the hell I go through so you have no damn right at all!"

Sakura held her head down and rushed past Syaoran and Tomoyo. Syaoran ran after her but she disappeared in the next corner. Syaoran put his hands over his eyes and walked back toward Tomoyo. "Dammit…"

Sakura held behind a trashcan holding her mouth to hide the sounds of her crying. She waited for Tomoyo and Syaoran to pass which seemed to be forever. What Syaoran said might have been joke to him but to Sakura it was a deep knife. He could never understand what Sakura had been going through, not even Tomoyo knew. She tried so hard to keep the sounds of her crying silent but became hopeless so Sakura curled up in a ball and wept to herself. She began to feel drops of water on her head and looked up to see a cloudy sky. She stood up and looked around the corner to see if they were still there. When she realized no one was around, she quickly ran home, tears and the mist of the rain blinded her eyes. She did not know where she was going nor did she care anymore, she just did not want to run into anyone who had caused her pain, which was everyone. After running for what seemed to be hours, she finally slowed down and fell to the ground. Her body was soaked, her vision was blurry, and she was burning up. She looked at the road ahead and recognized nothing, the world around her began to turn, then she felt someone pick her up and hold her in their arms. She could not see who it was because her vision was fading and she passed out.

Sakura woke up in a dark green bed; she rose up and glanced around the room. It was not a normal bedroom; it was an expensive one. The sheets were silk, the room was large and the bed was enough to feet 8 over weight people in. It was overwhelming and Sakura quickly lay back down and curled up in the comfortable sheets. She closed her eyes and then jolted right back up and looked around one more time. "Where the hell am I?"

Well that's the end of that chapter, what did you think? I'll have the next update up by...Wednesday, promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Sakura heard the door open and quickly pretended to sleep. She heard footsteps circle the bed onto the other side, she heard 4 footsteps but one suddenly stopped. Her heart began to race when she felt someone put their hand on her head. They brushed back her hair and then circled her face to her lips, this person's hand was warm and even though it was scary thinking about who it could be, she felt comforted by it, just like a parent to their child. She slowly opened her eyes and glanced up to see a guy with sapphire eyes, dark blue hair, and he wore glasses.

"Well, hello there sleeping beauty." The guy rose up from her side and helped her sit up. "How do you feel?"

Sakura was still in a daze and as soon as she got up she fell right back down. The guy laughed and put his hand on her forehead. "I see, you're still feverish, you should be lucky that I found you when I did or else you'd be a goner." Sakura glared at him, "You're not very trusting are you?" He shrugged and smirked, "Most girls don't exactly trust me when they first meet me yet 3 hours later their in my bed, just like you." He winked at Sakura but she was too weak to think of a good comeback or better yet run.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Eriol Hiiragizawa and you?"

"None of your business Hiiragizawa."

"Ouch, put those claws away kitty cat." Eriol began to play with Sakura's hand but she quickly snatched it away.

"Don't call me kitty cat and don't touch me, you fucker."

"Fine then…" Eriol got up from beside Sakura and went to the curtain, Sakura glanced over at him and noticed the curtain was moving yet she was too tired to worry about it. Eriol walked over to Sakura, reached under the covers, and picked her up. "H-hey! Put me down!"

"Nah, I'm not supposed to till you get downstairs and get some breakfast in you."

"I'd rather starve!"

"Uh huh." Eriol ignored Sakura's whines and eventually she got tired of complaining. She noticed that she wasn't in a house, more like a mansion. There were windows that showed a garden outside and on the other side, there were pictures of a bunch of rich people, though Sakura didn't recognize a single one of them. Eriol carried her downstairs and propped her on the couch, and he went into the kitchen to make her something to eat. Sakura waited for him to come back while rubbing her head, she no longer cared where she was or whom she was with, she was just happy to have not ran into Tomoyo or…Syaoran. With that thought she quit rubbing her head and stared at the ceiling wondering if they searched for her last night. She heard a crash come from behind, rose up, and glanced around. When she was about to raise up from the couch, Eriol ran from the kitchen with a tray of orange juice.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!" Eriol placed the tray down in the table in front of the couch and gave Sakura her drink.

"I…I heard something crash…"

"It was just your imagination." Eriol walked around the couch while Sakura cautiously drank her orange juice, he began giggling from behind Sakura and she glared at him. "What did you do to this drink?"

Trying to contain his laughter, "Nothing, really nothing!"

Sakura sat down the drink, "Then why the fuck are you laughing!"

"Well…" Eriol glances down and then back at Sakura. He walks around the table and drinks some of Sakura's orange juice. "There, if you die I'll die with you."

"I don't want to drink after you."

"Fine then die a sad, lonely, and hungry death." Eriol drinks the rest of the orange juice and sits next to Sakura who is now curled up in a ball. Eriol looks at Sakura and hits her knee. "Hey so you wanna tell me why you were passed out in front of my house?"

"No."

"Okay, if you don't tell me I won't give you the antidote to the poison I put in your drink." Eriol takes out a small bottle, drinks some, and wiggles the bottle in front of Sakura.

"You didn't…"

Eriol smirks and nods "Oh yes I did."

Sakura charges for the vile but Eriol stands up knowing Sakura is too weak to go anywhere.

"I doubt you even put anything in that orange…" Sakura begins to cough uncontrollably and looks up at Eriol who is evilly grinning.

"Well begin talking miss…"

"…Sakura…Kinomoto"

Eriol sits across from Sakura and crosses his legs. "Well Sakura, I'm listening."

Sakura sits back and glares at Eriol. "Well since I'm being blackmailed I guess I have no choice in the matter." Sakura takes a deep breathe, coughs, and begins. "I was walking home with my very best friend Tomoyo and see earlier that day a new kid came to our class. His name was Li Syaoran and the first thing he did was pick on me by stealing my comic book. Well Tomoyo brought him up in a conversation and then speak of the devil; he comes from behind me and begins to taunt me by swinging it in front of me. Tomoyo suggests he walk with us and after some talking, I agreed. While we were walking, Tomoyo paid attention everything Li said and…"

Eriol leans forward. "And?"

"And then…" Sakura begins to hear scuffling from behind the couch and jumps. "Okay, now I know that's not my imagination something is behind this couch!"

Eriol gets up and checks behind the couch. "No there isn't."

"Hiiragizawa, you're telling me the truth." She hears more scuffling from behind her and she turns to the side of the couch and glares down. "You…"

Eriol put his hand in his hair and backed away. "Sorry man…you moved too much." Syaoran stood up in front of Sakura, she tried getting up from the couch but fell right back down to the ground. Syaoran and Eriol rushed to help her up but she threw them the meanest glare she had ever given.

"Get the fuck away from me!"

Syaoran took Sakura's legs and pinned her down so she couldn't crawl away. Eriol took her arms and did the same.

"No, Sakura quit being so damn difficult!"

Sakura struggled to get up but found out soon that they both were strong, very strong. "What are you going to do now, fucking rape me or something!"

"Don't flatter yourself." Syaoran signaled for Eriol to lift Sakura up onto the couch. She then began to glare at them both, not making a single movement. Eriol sat down where he was before and Syaoran sat on the floor facing Eriol, he didn't want to face Sakura.

"…Continue…" Said Syaoran as he laid his chin on his hand.

"Why the hell should I?"

"Because if you don't then that medicine is going to make you even more irritated."

Sakura had forgotten about the 'poison' Eriol gave her in the orange juice. "I could get you two arrested for giving me some kind of fucking drug!"

Eriol scratched his head, "It's nothing bad, it'll make you feel better but it also makes your body really weak so you need this" he pulls out the vile "it'll make your body recover faster or else you could wait for that medicine to wear off but it'll make you feel worse before better."(A/N: I don't know if there's a drug like that but just go with it.)

"I didn't ask for you to give me shit!" On that note all of a sudden Sakura body began to tense up.

"Quit moving around…" Syaoran went to Sakura and loomed over her. His playful expression from yesterday had completely transformed to a serious one. It, in a way, frightened Sakura to the point she didn't even want to look at him. Syaoran scratched his head and began to walk away from her. "I won't make you say anymore but I am going to call your parents, I bet their worried."

"Oh look at you being Mr. Serious. You're a great performer Li."

Syaoran walked toward the kitchen and didn't bother looking back at Sakura or making a comment, this only made Sakura more uncomfortable.

"What rode up his ass?"

Eriol walked toward Sakura, lifted her head, and made her drink the vile. "He was worried…"

Eriol laid her head back down and sat on the floor. "He was the one who carried you in last night, he was soaking wet from searching for you. You kept burning up so he stayed up all night putting cold rags on your head, eventually your fever went down. He was exhausted which is why he is being so grumpy and with you acting like a spoiled brat really isn't helping much."

Sakura felt knifes go through her with each word. She didn't realize he had been caring for her all this time and here she was acting like a kid. She curled up in a ball and stared at her hand. "I didn't ask for…"

"I didn't ask for you help, well I gave it anyway, guilty conscious." Syaoran came out of the kitchen with a carton of milk in his hand. "Thanks Eriol for telling all my business."

"No problem, always here to make your life so much better." Eriol grinned at Syaoran who seemed to want to strangle him.

"Bastard…" Syaoran sat down beside Eriol on the floor and looked at Sakura who was tracing the lines on her hand. "I already told you I gave up asking why you went off like that but I want your number so I can send you home."

"Don't worry about…no one is there anyway." Sakura was now facing Syaoran who was still in his serious mode.

"Probably because they were out searching for you." Syaoran took a big gulp of the milk and gave it to Eriol who then drank some as well.

"No they weren't." Sakura turned over, now facing away from them.

Eriol drank the last drop and threw the carton at Syaoran, playfully. "Why wouldn't they?"

"No reason…"

Syaoran threw the carton at Sakura but she didn't react. "You owe me an answer you little runaway." Syaoran got up, walked toward the phone, and picked up the receiver Eriol laid back on the floor staring at the ceiling, realizing this wasn't going to go anywhere. "So what is your number Sakura?"

"…They're dead…" Syaoran dropped the receiver and Eriol sat up quickly both staring at Sakura with a loss for words.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews you guys! Here's chapter 4!

Sakura got taken to Syaoran's mansion and met Eriol, skipping ahead to the next day anyway.

Mrs. Mizuki hurried in the classroom as she did every morning. She was always late and everyone was used to it by now. Tomoyo was running late as well so right after Mizuki came in so did she. Aisha signaled for Tomoyo to come and have a seat, she glanced around the room and saw Sakura. She began to walk toward her only to be blocked off by Aisha. Aisha grabbed Tomoyo's arm and dragged her to her sit.

"Tomoyo, why were you going to Kinomoto's seat!"

"Two days ago she ran off. Me and Syaoran…"

Aisha cut Tomoyo off with sly grin, "You AND Syaoran? What exactly were you doing with him?"

Tomoyo quit explaining herself and quickly sank in her seat. "W-well…" Before she could go into detail the door opened up to reveal a very late Syaoran. Mizuki walked up to him with her arms cross. "Li I told you not to take advantage of my kindness. I'll let it slide this time since…" She mumbles to herself. "I was late as well. Or we can have Sakura decide what to do with you, eh Sakura?" Mizuki turned to Sakura who was looking at the window, she glanced over at Syaoran who quickly turned away, Sakura once again stared through the window. "Just…let him sit." Mizuki's smile turned to a frown and she turned to Syaoran who wasn't really all that happy either. "…Okay."

Syaoran went to his seat with his face down to the ground; the whole class watched him and Sakura with a sense of awkwardness around them. Tomoyo and Aisha looked across at Syaoran, he had his face down on the desk not staring at anyone, he just seemed to be there. Then they looked at Sakura, she had moved her desk further from his and wasn't making any movement, she just stared out the window as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Aisha wasn't able to see it from where she was but Tomoyo did, she noticed that every now and then Sakura would glance over at Syaoran and become really sad. Tomoyo held her chest and looked away; she knew something had happened, something that involved them both.

(A/N: Flashback)

"…They're dead…" Syaoran dropped the receiver and Eriol sat up quickly both staring at Sakura with a loss for words.

Sakura turned over and continued. "They're dead…to me anyway." Syaoran went to sit on the chair while Eriol remained on the floor. Both listened intently. "Before I was born, my older brother, Touya was my parents pride and joy. Even though they were financially in debt, they still cared for him. One day my mom went in for a check up and found out, she was pregnant with me and even though this meant more expenses. My mom not once ever thought of aborting me. After I was born of course all the attention went to me, this made my brother very jealous…very." Sakura sat up and curled up in a ball. "When I turned 6 years old the doctors found out something was wrong with her. Apparently, when she had me certain organs inside of her began to function improperly. They were minor things but it had a great affect on my mom, if the doctors had caught it earlier she would have been saved but…"

Sakura began to cry yet continued. "She died on my 7th birthday…I didn't understand what was going on because I still really young. Touya understood though, he was 14 and was close to our mom. He blamed me; he told me every night it was my fault and he'd never let me forget. My dad didn't say it but I knew he blamed me as well…he'd become more distance from me as time passed and it even got to the point where if I came into the room, they'd both stop their conversation and do whatever to ignore me. When I turned 13, my dad had gotten a big job offer and had to move. Touya was excited and so was I, they both told me we'd be moving on the 3rd of May. I stayed over Tomoyo's for the first 3 days of May, dad had told me that he'd pack my stuff. I came home on that day…and everything of my dad's and brother's was gone, my stuff untouched." Sakura glanced over to Syaoran, he was in shock and was looking anywhere to avoid making contact. Sakura looked down into her lap and grinned. "Well Li, I guess you're right. I do have bad home training…happy?"

After Sakura left with Eriol that afternoon to go home, Syaoran couldn't say anything to her. She had every right to go off at him, he couldn't deny it yet all in all something about that kept nagging at him. He wanted to help her some kind of way, he wanted to try and heal her heart yet he felt as if he didn't deserve that role and that only got to him more. He felt a slight tap on his shoulder.

"Hey…" Syaoran turned around and it was Sakura tapping on him. "You're not still mad are you?"

Syaoran opened his mouth to say something but once again, he was at a loss for words. He just shook his head and Sakura smiled. "You have no reason to blame yourself, you didn't know…you may piss me off but I can tell you're a good person…I think." Syaoran let out a grin and turned back around. He was too ashamed to say anything to her, he felt like an ass.

(Lunchtime)

Syaoran went to the school roof during lunchtime, for some reason this was the only place where he felt calm. He took out his lunch and began eating, trying to get his mind off everything. He stared down and saw Sakura sitting by herself watching something; he glanced over to where she was staring and saw Tomoyo. He began to wonder why they never sat together even though they were best friends. The roof door squealed open and it was Aisha coming to Syaoran's secret spot.

"Nice hiding place Li." Aisha walked toward Syaoran while he just continued to stare down. She sat down next to him and began picking at his food.

"Quit eating my food please…"

Aisha paid no attention to him and continued to pick, she stared down to where he was looking. "What are you staring at?"

Syaoran glanced at Aisha and then back down. "Sakura and Tomoyo…"

Aisha stopped eating and gave a sly grin. "Yeah, what about them?"

"Aren't they best friends?"

"No, me and Tomoyo are best friends, Sakura during freshman year got jealous and tried to pick a fight with me."

Syaoran looked at Aisha with suspicion, he knew from Sakura's story that she and Tomoyo had been friends for a while but he just let her continue with her lie, trying to see how far he could get. "Oh really…what's the deal with Tomoyo and Sakura then? They seem like good friends to me."

"No, they're not, Tomoyo is just a really nice person so she takes pity on the low lives like Sakura." Syaoran glared at Aisha, got up, and began walking to the roof door. He didn't want to hear any trash talking of Sakura after what he heard. Aisha quickly ran in front of him and blocked his path.

"Move."

"No, why should I? Did what I say about Sakura make you mad?"

Syaoran tries to move around Aisha but she remained in his way, "I said move."

"I heard you and I asked you a question, it would be wise to answer."

Syaoran stopped trying to get around Aisha but instead walked right up into her face, trying to intimidate her. "And if I don't?"

Aisha remained where she was and didn't flinch for a second. "Then you just won't be getting by anytime soon."

Syaoran could see this wasn't getting him anywhere so he took the opportunity to get back Aisha for saying those things about Sakura. "Yes you made me mad, you don't anything about Sakura and Tomoyo isn't the type of person to care for peoples' status. In my opinion you're the only low life."

"Oh really? What did she feed you some sap story to make you go over to her side? Tch figures." Aisha walked backwards to the door and leaned upon it. Syaoran just stared at Aisha's causal attitude, it made him feel uncomfortable, "She didn't have to feed me anything, I know for a fact she's a good person."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I bet you didn't know that every Friday she gets picked up by some college guy." Aisha slide to the floor and continued. "They always go to Sakura's house and he doesn't come out until morning."

Syaoran picked Aisha up by her shirt and pulled her to his face. "Why the fuck were you spying on Sakura like that!"

Aisha once again didn't flinch. "I didn't someone else saw them. Oh, you think I hate Sakura out of spite? Hell no, Li, I tried being nice to the bitch and she feed everyone in the school some sap story about her fucking parents leaving her." Syaoran let go of Aisha. "How did you…?"

"Oh yeah you didn't know did you? Tomoyo doesn't either which is why she still hangs out with that whore. She told us her brother was jealous of her, she told us her mom dead, and she told us about her dad hating her. I'm sure she told you the same thing which was why this morning you were all in pieces over her right?"

Syaoran backed away from Aisha, his amber eyes showed absolute fiery within them. "Shut the fuck up, you don't know shit!"

"She fed everyone that crap but you know what? We believed her, everyone was nice to her and Tomoyo was included in her little pity fest. I began working in the office and I had to sort through everyone's files, guess what I found out about Kinomoto? Her mother isn't dead, her father didn't leave her, and her brother is paying for her fucking expenses!"

Syaoran was now pissed beyond words he just pushed Aisha aside and furiously opened the door. "I don't have to take anymore of this shit!"

Aisha didn't try following him, she had succeeded in what she meant to do. She took out a sheet a paper and let it fly in the wind she then turned to Syaoran hurrying downstairs and yelled. "If you don't believe me why don't you go check out the office for her records, you'll see."

Syaoran stopped for a second but began moving again, he didn't want to listen to anything Aisha said but it nagged him constantly. He trusted Sakura with all his heart and so he ran to the main office to prove Sakura innocence.

Sakura did her normal routine of watching Tomoyo hang out with her friends. She had nothing better to do during lunch since everyone in school was under Aisha's influence. She laid back, closed her eyes, and the image of Syaoran's face at his home came to her mind. She felt guilty for making him look like that, she didn't want his pity yet she didn't want to be in his debt either so she just told him her biggest secret. It felt like a load was off her shoulders when she did but it also felt like even more was added on, she turned to her side and was hit in the face with some paper. Sakura opened her eyes and noticed her name in bold letters. "What the?"

She sat up and began to read the paper aloud. "First name: Sakura. Last name: Kinomoto. Age: 17. Birthday: April 1st. Height: 5'0. Weight (since last check up): 105.(A/N: not sure if that's accurate but…meh) Parents:

(MIA) and Kinomoto Nadeshiko(decreased). Other family: Brother: Kinomoto Touya(MIA)." Sakura began to recognize the report as something she had to write when she first entered high school that was required and the main office changed it every year to keep up with age, weight, etc. When she was first given this, she had cried in front of Mizuki, who was her supervisor then. When Mizuki read it that was when they had became friends, Sakura had told her the full story about her past but she didn't realize that the loud speaker was on so the whole school heard. She was embarrassed about it especially when the whole student body became nice to her, all except for Aisha. She was jealous of how much attention Sakura had been getting and plotted to get the attention away from her. During that whole week, Tomoyo was sick with pneumonia so she didn't know about anything dealing with her secret, that was Sakura's downfall. Sakura and Aisha one day got into a huge argument during PE and it ended in Sakura bringing Aisha down for good. Aisha wasn't too happy with that so she ran out of the gym and into the office. After that something happened that made some people begin to avoid her but Sakura brushed it off as some of Aisha's followers. Soon those few people became many and those many became everyone except Tomoyo. She didn't know why everyone suddenly became cold to her but it didn't stop Tomoyo from being Sakura's friend but even then Aisha stole that from her as well. Throughout the years, Sakura became more and more distrusting of people to the point she no longer acted like her normal self, now she was a cold, sarcastic bitch. Just what everyone expected out of her.

Sakura snapped out of her memory when she realized she only had 5 minutes of lunch left so she got up and began heading toward the office to return the paper. When she reached the main office, she noticed how dark it was inside so she figured everyone was at lunch. She began to walk toward class until she noticed it was open, without a second thought she walked in and found a bunch of file cabinets opened. She walked in deeper and spotted a shadow in the darkness, it was reading a file. Sakura flipped on the lights and was relieved but confused to see the same messy brown hair that she'd seen for the past 2 days and for some reason seeing him made her smile.

"Li, what are you…" Syaoran looked over his shoulder, his amber eyes met Sakura's green, emeralds and even she knew he was angry. "What's wrong, Li?" He continued to stare at her with the same furious glare. "…Syaoran?"

Syaoran slammed the file cabinet and walked toward Sakura. "You damn, lying bitch!" Syaoran pushed Sakura down and threw a balled up sheet of paper at her. "I'm through with your bullshit." Syaoran stormed out of the office leaving Sakura on the floor staring at where he left. Her body began to shake and her voice trembled. "S-Syaoran?" Sakura sat in the office and cried. She trusted and got hurt, just like before.

And that is that! What did you think about that chapter? Review please and I'd like to thank all that have been reading but I just returned from a 4hour road trip so naming everyone will give me an even bigger headache...sorry. Next chapter up by Monday, promise!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

Yay I got it done before Monday but nobody is gonna read it till then heh. Well hope you enjoy this chapter next one will be up onTuesday/Wednesday who knows but it will be one of those daysI promise! Also thanks everyone who's read my story, it's making me really happy again thank you!

Tomoyo waited by the classroom door for Sakura to come, she wasn't able to ask her what happened 2 days ago during lunch because she kept being hassled yet when she did finally have time to talk to her, she was gone. Tomoyo heard footsteps from around the corner and her hopes were on it being Sakura. "Saku…ra…" Instead of it being Sakura she had ran into Syaoran. Her face became red with embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought you were…" Syaoran bowed to Tomoyo and walked into the classroom. She turned around and noticed how different he seemed, she became worried. Tomoyo felt a hand on her shoulder and once again hoped for it to be Sakura, yet again it wasn't. "Oh…Aisha."

"Just 'oh Aisha', what were you spacing out over Syaoran again?" Tomoyo's face became flustered. "N-no! I was waiting for Sakura…"

Aisha pushed Tomoyo inside the classroom and dragged her over to their seats. "Don't worry about her, just worry about getting Syaoran. He seems pretty upset so today I'll allow you to go over there and sit with him."

"What?"

"You want to know what's wrong right? Go over there and ask him!" Tomoyo nodded in agreement, hurried over to Sakura's seat, and sat behind the angry Syaoran. Mizuki rushed in at the very moment Tomoyo sat down. "Class, I have to head over to the office and clean up okay? Be back in…10 minutes promise!"

Tomoyo sighed in relief and gently tapped Syaoran's shoulder, he jolted up and turned around quickly. "What!"

She jumped back and began to look down. "I…I…"

Syaoran realized it was Tomoyo and his eyes softened. "I'm sorry Daidouji…what is it? Why are you sitting in Sak…Kinomoto's seat?"

Tomoyo's worries became even worse, she knew that Syaoran called Sakura by her first name and it wasn't his nature to all of sudden change. "What happened?"

"What happened when?"

"The day Sakura ran off, something must have happened because you two don't seem as close as you once were."

Syaoran grinned at Tomoyo's concern. "We weren't close to begin with Daidouji, I just felt like ticking her off was all…"

"No, don't lie to me Syaoran I know something is up!" Tomoyo snapping at him through him for a loop, he didn't realize he had hit a nerve. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Me and Kinomoto just got into a huge argument is all and…" Syaoran smiled at Tomoyo, which made her blush once again. "I think it's best if I sit with you instead of her, I don't want to press anymore buttons on that girl than I already have." Tomoyo couldn't help but agree with Syaoran, his eyes had captured her heart and he was in complete control. "Besides she's even lucky to have someone as nice as you even caring about her, eh Tomoyo?" Tomoyo's heart skipped a beat when he said her name, she began to tense up and felt like she was going to faint. She nodded once again and they both smiled.

Sakura lay on the floor crying, she couldn't handle everything that just happened it hurt to even try and comprehend any of it. She heard the door open to the front part of the office but was still shocked and confused about the whole situation. The door slammed closed and she curled up in a ball, she didn't want to move from that position but she had to or else she'd get caught in the office and be blamed for the mess. Sakura decided to just get caught, nothing else mattered to her, there was no way for her to get even more punished than she was now by just being there. Once again, the door opened and she was fully prepared to be caught. "Sakura!"

Sakura opened her eyes to see Mizuki and Mike looming over her, without thinking Sakura went into Mizuki's arms and cried even louder. "What happened Sakura?" Mike rushed over to the door and began to check and see if anyone was in the halls. "Coast is clear; you two go somewhere else while I clean up in here."

Mizuki looked back toward Mike. "But I can't leave my class…I promised I'd be back."

"I'll take care of them; you just make sure Kinomoto is okay." Mike winked at Mizuki and she nodded. Mizuki helped Sakura up but stopped when she noticed a ball up sheet up paper fall from Sakura. She picked it up and took Sakura to her office. Inside, Sakura had calmed down enough to tell Mizuki the full story and Mizuki was up pacing around trying to hold in her angry…it didn't work.

"What the fuck!" Sakura looked up at Mizuki with shock, she had never heard her curse no matter how mad she got. "You have no idea why Li went off at you like that?"

"No…if I did then I would have been able to fix it myself…All I know is that he pushed me to the ground, called me a bitch, threw something at me, and then stormed off." Sakura took a piece of tissue and wiped her eyes again, her shirt was already soaked.

"What did he throw at you?"

"I don't know…but whatever it was it's the cause of all of this." Sakura leaned back in the chair, turns to the side, and began staring at the floor. "All I know is that it's best I don't trust anyone anymore, I just get hurt in the end…"

"Sakura…" Mizuki begins to rub Sakura's back, she sits on the side of the chair but feels something brush against her in her pocket. She pulls out the ball of paper she had found, she unfolds it, and begins reading. "Hey...Sakura…read this."

"Mizuki…I don't feel like reading anything right now…"

"Well fine then I'll read it to you, either way you need to know what this says." Sakura sits up in the chair and looks at the paper with Mizuki.

"Last name: Kinomoto. First name: Sakura. Age: 17."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah just get to what I 'need' to hear." Mizuki glared at Sakura but knew that it was probably for the best.

"Alright, you know the section about your family?"

"Yeah."

"Listen: Parents: Kinomoto Fujitaka and Kinomoto Nadeshiko. Occupation: Fujitaka – college professor, Nadeshiko – model. Other family: Kinomoto Touya. Occupation – works at bar. Then it goes on to say if anything should happen call your home phone number. It also says counted records of phone calls have been 10, all answered. Then it continues by saying this has been updated at least 2 times, that's from when you were a sophomore up to now."

Sakura snatched the paper from Mizuki's hand and re-read it. "What the fuck! No wonder Syaoran was angry, he thought…" Sakura paused and jolted up. "This is plain bullshit and you know it Mizuki!"

"I know but who would be able to have access to the office AND be able to forge it."

"I don't know but I'm going to fucking find out!" Sakura and Mizuki stormed out of the office and went to the main office to find Kiara, the main office attendant now cleaning up.

"Hello girls, good to see…"

"Cut the bullshit lady and tell me who has been working in the office since I've been here!" Sakura crossed her arms in front of her and Mizuki went in front of Sakura and signaled for her to calm down.

"Kiara, we really need to know who has been working here because Sakura's file is all wrong. I was her supervisor when she made this and I don't remember any of this being present. Someone has forged her file and I would like to know who."

Kiara nodded and headed over to the computer. "There has been a totally of 8 students working in this office. Only 5 had access to the files."

Sakura went behind Kiara and leaned over to see. "Can you tell me who was working here for freshman year?"

"Only 2, one of them had access to the files."

"Who?" Mizuki came to the other side of Sakura and leaned in as well.

"It says she wasn't allowed but since it was her first year, she was pardoned, Miss Kyoto Aisha."

Mizuki looked over at Sakura who was staring at the screen intently. "That bitch!"

The last bell of the day rang so Sakura would have to wait till the weekend was over before she could confront Aisha.

Sakura's cell phone rang so she ran outside to be greeted by a kind smile from an old friend.

Syaoran had decided to take Tomoyo out for ice cream after school. He began walking her home when she stopped near the trees.

"Tomoyo what's up?"

She looked at him and giggled. "The cherry blossoms aren't they pretty?"

Syaoran stared at the tree as he licked his ice cream. The tree may have been pretty but it reminded him of someone he wanted to forget. Even though Tomoyo had been trying to ease his anger, he couldn't help but still be angry.

"They're pretty…some people shouldn't even be gifted with a name like that…"

"Huh?" Tomoyo looked over at Syaoran and realized he was referring to Sakura. She smiled and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Yet those who are, are always more than they seem."

"What do you mean?"

Tomoyo began walking ahead of Syaoran; he closely followed. "I know you're still angry at Sakura but whatever she did you shouldn't use that to judge her as a whole because of it. There's more to Sakura, she's an amazing person with a good heart she only shows to those who treat her kindly. She's been through a lot at school and even though this is a lot to ask, could you please forgive her and try and be better friends with her?"

Syaoran stopped in his tracks when he heard her; he was amazed by her kindness. "Tomoyo…"

She twirled around to find Syaoran staring deeply at her. She could only blush knowing those eyes were aimed at her. "W-what?"

"You really are a good person, Aisha was right." Syaoran paused and stared away from Tomoyo and back toward the tree. "Because of that I don't think you should have to pity anyone."

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo walked toward him with a look of confusion.

Syaoran grinned and put his arm around her shoulder. "Nothing, don't worry about it. Hey you wanna go see a movie with me?"

Tomoyo blushed deeply and grinned. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were asking me out on a date?"

"What if I am?"

Tomoyo giggled. "Then I'll gladly accept."

Syaoran grinned and once again began licking his ice cream. _'I'm going to forget about Kinomoto and her lies, I don't want any part of her and after the movie I'll tell Tomoyo about her. It isn't right for someone this kind to have to be kind to someone so ungrateful.' _Syaoran has a flash back of Sakura sitting alone under the tree. _'But…' _He has another flashback of him pushing her to the floor. _'Why do I feel so…bad?' _

Sakura forgot all of her worries when she saw Yukito leaning against his car grinning. "Why hello there Sakura, ready to go?"

"Yuki!" She ran to him and gave him the biggest hug she could give. Every Friday, he came to visit her because he used to live next door and come over to play when Touya was still here. Unlike Touya, however, he didn't shun Sakura, he was more family than anyone could be to her. He was there when it all happened and was the one to help Sakura take care of the house, he'd give Sakura one days off from taking care of the house by doing it himself, it was the only time they'd have dinner together so he wanted her to relax.

"You seem a bit happier than usual, did something good happen today?" Said Yukito as he opened the door for Sakura.

Sakura's happy grin became a frown, she got into the car and so did Yukito. She explained the whole story to him on the ride home.

"Wow, Sakura I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

Sakura was staring at the window trying to hide the fact she wanted to cry. "No Yuki, you have no reason to be sorry, it's that bitch Aisha who should be sorry!"

"Yes but Sakura, don't you think you should straighten things up with Syaoran first?"

The thought hadn't occurred to Sakura, her heart sank when she remembered what had happened and how angry he was. "I don't think…I can."

"Why?"

"Yuki, you didn't see how angry he was. His eyes were practically glowing red!"

"You said he took you in and cared for you when you were down, I bet you if you'd explain the situation and show both records to him, he'd believe you."

Sakura giggled, Yukito always looked on the bright side of everything that is why when Sakura was with him, he always made even the impossible seem possible. "Even if he did do that I don't know if I could forgive him for pushing me down and making me cry…"

Yukito smiled, "I don't know if I can forgive him either. Say why don't we go to his house now and make sure he pays?"

Sakura laughed at the idea, Yukito really was like a big brother and it made Sakura feel less lonely with him near. "Yeah, let's go tell that bastard off! Make a left here and continued straight!" Yukito laughed and followed Sakura's directions till the arrived at his mansion.

Ah…that felt like a lot…wow…umm…review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I saw all my reviews and couldn't help but start on this one early! I got really happy that everyone is enjoying the story so far and so here's chapter 6, the chapter that I wasn't gonna do till Wednesday.

Sakura made Yukito go around one last time before coming back to Syaoran's house. She wanted to make sure this was the right place, last time she came; she was drugged and wasn't paying too much attention to the surroundings. Now she noticed it was actually a big mansion with it's own garden and everything, she was completely overwhelmed. Yukito and Sakura walked up to the gate, pressed the button, and she heard a voice over the loud speaker.

"Who is it?" Sakura recognized that voice and she smiled to know it still annoyed her.

"Hey Hiiragizawa it's me, Kinomoto. Can I come in?"

"Maybe you can and maybe you can't, what will you do for me?"

Sakura crossed her arms and smirked. "Well I could always go to the police and tell them you drugged me and that you raped me in my sleep."

"Like they'd believe you."

"What if they did?"

"I'll take that chance."

Yukito could tell Eriol wasn't the type of person to get tricked so easily and so he grinned and began yelling toward the speakers. "Besides if you don't let us in, who knows what could happen to your friend Syaoran, Sakura is pretty pissed at him and I'd advise you not to make her even madder."

"Who the hell is that?"

Sakura grinned at Yukito "My older brother, Yukito, but that's none of your business right now, is Syaoran there?"

"Oh, on a first name basis already? What have YOU two been up to at school?"

Sakura was getting more and more pissed off till the point she where she snapped. "Listen here fucker, either you open this door right now or I'm gonna give Syaoran this worse fucking beating of his life!"

"haha, I'm SO going to open up for you now."

Yukito sighed and decided to just tell Eriol the truth. "Listen, Hiiragizawa, something did happen at school that led to a huge misunderstanding between him and Sakura, can you at least tell us where he is so we can straighten everything up?"

"What kind of misunderstanding?"

Yukito giggled. "I'll only tell you if you let us in."

There was a long pause before Eriol agreed, Sakura was amazed at how good Yukito was at negotiating, if it was just her, she'd still be arguing with Eriol through the loud speaker. The gates opened and an old man greeted them.

"Welcome, my name is Wei and I'll direct you to the main house." Sakura and Yukito followed Wei into the main house where Eriol was waiting for them. Sakura almost went into shock when she saw him. Last time he was wearing some casual clothes but this time he was in a red school uniform with a blue tie and white shirt with a little golden star by the collar, it looked really good on him. Eriol walked up to Sakura and smirked. "I know, I know, it must be a sin to look this good."

"Don't flatter yourself, you bastard."

Eriol laughed and sat down on the couch. "I missed you too Sakura."

Yukito sat on the couch beside Eriol and Sakura sat in the chair across from them. "Hiiragizawa…shut up. Besides I need to know ASAP where Syaoran is."

Eriol was about to speak but Wei cut in. "Master Hiiragizawa, I know where Master Li is."

"Where Wei?"

"He has apparently gone to the movie with a Miss Tomoyo Daidouji."

Eriol looked at Wei confused. "Who the hell is Tomoyo?"

Sakura heart tightened when she heard that name. "She's…my friend…" _'Why would Tomoyo go out with Li? This makes absolutely no sense…no sense at all…" _

Eriol saw the look of Sakura's confusion and whispered something to Wei. He went into the other room and came back with some cake. "Here Sakura, eat up. Syaoran made it yesterday, try it."

Sakura didn't understand why Eriol wanted her to eat 'cake' but she did and then began to smile. "Mm…good!"

"Yup, now that you have gotten what you wanted and more why not tell me why you're looking for Syaoran?"

Sakura took another bite of the cake and began telling Eriol the full story: about how she found the paper, how she went into the room and saw Syaoran but got cursed out and pushed down, everything. After hearing it all Eriol laid back in the couch and just sank a little. "Whoa…you're in some pretty deep shit."

"Who do you think you're telling?"

Eriol got up and walked toward the coat rack. "Come on, let's go the movie theatre."

Sakura got up along with Yukito, both looking at each other with confusion. "Why?"

"You said you wanted to straighten everything up with Syaoran, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well let's go tell him, the more angry Syaoran gets as time passes; the harder it is to get him to forgive. I should know, I've pissed him off so many times it should be a world record. Besides you're going through enough without him looming over your conscious."

Sakura giggled and gave Eriol a hug. "Thanks Eriol!"

Eriol jumped back and almost fell to the ground. "What the fuck!"

"What I can't be nice to you Eriol?"

"Hell no."

Sakura's childish expression changed to an angry one. "Fine then you son of a bitch."

"That's my girl." Eriol sighed in relief and Yukito just laughed at the two. Yukito got into his car along with Eriol and Sakura; they were off to the movies to set everything straight.

Syaoran and Tomoyo were in the lobby after the movie was over. Syaoran had agreed to see a chick flick that made Tomoyo cry, he laughed at how easily she was moved to tears. He let Tomoyo rest on the bench while he went to by her something to drink, he was still in shock about everything but she quickly made him forget it all. Syaoran bought the drinks and went to go sit with the still sobbing Tomoyo.

"You going to be okay?" Syaoran handed her the drink.

"Yeah I'll be fine…I always get like this when I go into really sad movies."

Syaoran couldn't contain himself any longer, he immediately started laughing. Tomoyo blushed and drank her drink.

"I'm sorry…Tomie! I've just never met anyone who cried during those kind of movies!"

Tomoyo blushed even deeper. "I…I just thought it was sad…I mean what would you do if you had gotten with the girl of your dreams and she was in love with another guy? Then you find out that the other guy is your best friend! I would be in tears if that happened to me…"

"Knowing my luck, it probably will happen considering who my best friend is." Syaoran laughed and saw Tomoyo was still embarrassed. "Hey, ready to go home now Tomie?"

Tomoyo rose up and grinned down at Syaoran. "Sure I'm ready to go."

They went outside and Tomoyo looked up at the sky, she was so happy that everything went so well. During the movie, she was nervous about being with Syaoran but she was relieved to know he had fun with her too. She grinned at the sky and began to blush; Syaoran put his arm around Tomoyo's shoulder. "What are you staring at?"

"Just the stars and thinking about what a great day this has been…"

Syaoran grinned at Tomoyo. "Did I help in making it a good day?"

Tomoyo looked down and blushed deeply. "…You were the reason today was such a good day."

Syaoran began to blush slightly. He took his hand and rose up Tomoyo's face so his amber eyes meet with his amethyst eyes. Syaoran began to lean toward Tomoyo's lips, he closed his eyes and she closed hers. They were only an inch apart when they heard someone call their names. "Tomoyo! Syaoran!" Both of them shot up their faces and turned around, it was Sakura getting out of a car with Yukito. Tomoyo sighed in disappointment, she was sad that Sakura had to ruin the perfect moment but at the same time, she was relieved to see her best friend finally. Syaoran on the other hand was furious, not because she ruined the moment but because she was here in general.

"What the fuck do you want bitch!" Tomoyo looked up at Syaoran, his kind expression from earlier had changed to someone else, someone Tomoyo didn't recognize.

"S..Syaoran?"

Syaoran grabbed Tomoyo's hand and pulled her. "Let's go Tomoyo, if we stay in their presence any longer people will mistaken us as friends."

"B-but Syaoran!"

Syaoran began to walk faster away from them but he turned when he heard a familiar voice call his name. "Syaoran, you bastard, get your stubborn fucking ass back here this damn instant!"

Syaoran knew only one person could curse like that. "Why the hell are you here Eriol?"

Eriol walked toward Syaoran who was covering up Tomoyo as if he were protecting her from something. "None of your business Syaoran, what is my business is this thing between you and Sakura."

"No that's just you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong" he glares at Sakura. "I don't have any business with that hoe."

Tomoyo pushed away from Syaoran, which shocked him. "Tomoyo, what's…"

"I don't care how mad you are, you have no right to talk about Sakura like that!"

"Tomoyo you don't understand what's going on…"

Tomoyo crossed her arms "I don't give a fuck what is going on, you still can't talk about her like that." Tomoyo went in front of Eriol. "I'm sorry but could you please take us both home?" Eriol wanted to agree but no words would come out. Her beauty captivated him: her hair fit smoothly around her face while her eyes complimented her fair skin. Then his eyes began to trace up and down her body, he wasn't complaining at all and then his eyes went back up to her face…mainly her lips. They looked so soft to him, he couldn't help but grin. "Excuse me?"

Eriol snapped out of his trance. "Oh! I…I'm sorry…yeah I'll take you home miss?"

"Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Right, Daidouji, well my name is Eriol Hiiragizawa and I'll be more than happy to escort you home." Tomoyo giggled and walked toward the car but stopped at Sakura. "Hey, fix everything up okay? I promise you, he won't bite your head off he's all bark." Sakura weakly grinned at Tomoyo as she continued to walk toward the car. She stopped at Yukito and bowed. "Hello Yuki, good to see you again."

"Likewise Tomo." Along with him being Touya and Sakura's friend, he from time to time hung out with Tomoyo when he and Touya babysitted.

Eriol began to walk back to the car but stopped and turned. "Syaoran, I'm serious…listen to Sakura and really think about it. You're pretty gullible but I know you're not stupid." Eriol walked past Sakura and gave her a small nudge. Eriol, Yukito, and Tomoyo drove off and it was only Sakura and Syaoran now to face off.

So how'd you guys like that one? The next one I'll submit on Wednesday but I won't be here till Mondaysorry you guys! I promise I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I return and you guys know I'm loyal to my promises!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yay thanks for the reviews everyone! Just a heads up, I've been playing a LOT of video games lately...read on and you'll see what I mean.

The others left Sakura and Syaoran alone so they just began walking around the theatre. Syaoran walked in front of Sakura, he wasn't sure what to about anything. Tomoyo and Eriol would remain mad at him if he didn't listen to her but his pride wouldn't let him confess to being wrong and tricked. He realized a long time ago how badly he had treated her but he didn't want to apologize. So they both just walked aimlessly around the theatre until they once again came to the entrance.

"…She lied."

Syaoran stopped walking but didn't turn around. "Who…"

"Aisha, she lied about everything. She's the reason why in freshman year everyone began avoiding me."

Syaoran turned to Sakura. "I saw your file Kinomoto…she wasn't lying."

"No, she forged my files during that year!" Sakura pulled out two sheets of paper and handed them to Syaoran. He read the one that was forged and then he read the one with Sakura's true information. He glanced up at Sakura with a suspicious look.

"How do I know you didn't forge your own file?"

"Look at the bottom of both pages, one of them says last edited during freshman year and the other says it was last edited this year. How could I forge a file from 2 years ago without it giving the correct date?"

"You could." Syaoran gave Sakura back both papers and continued walking forward.

"Why would I go through all that?"

"I don't know you tell me…"

Sakura ran in front of Syaoran who didn't even seem to care that she existed. "Why are you being such a bastard!"

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders and walked ahead of Sakura but she once again blocked him off. "Look, I really have had an exhausting day and I just want to go home so can't we continue this whole thing tomorrow?"

"Hell no! Syaoran…you made me cry and that was the second time you did that. I trusted you and now you've got to trust me when I say that I didn't lie to you."

"Kinomoto…"

"Call me Sakura Syaoran!"

Syaoran walks back into the lobby of the theatre, ignoring Sakura. Sakura once again, circled around him. "I said, call me Sakura."

"But we're not friends Kinomoto…we never were…I have no energy to even try and argue with you right now so please just shut up."

Sakura stood in place and looked down, _'If he won't even try to listen to me, what's the point? I don't have to keep chasing him around like a little dog. But…' _Sakura stared at Syaoran who was going into the arcade. _'I just don't want to leave him alone…not yet.'_

Sakura ran into the arcade close behind him, there were a bunch of games but Syaoran didn't stop at any of them. A man came in front of them with two helmets.

"Why hello there, you two seem like a lovely couple."

That was enough to get Sakura and Syaoran out of their dazes. "COUPLE!"

The man jumped back. "W-well you two seemed like it but maybe it's just me, nonetheless how would you two like to play my two sons in a game of Laser Tag?"

Syaoran was about to deny his offer but Sakura ran in front of him and took a helmet. "Syaoran let's play!"

"No…"

"Oh come on Syaoran." Sakura took the helmet and threw it at Syaoran; he caught it, and eventually gave up. He really was getting tired of Sakura's games. The man took them to a big room with several even numbered chairs in the center. Sakura and Syaoran sat in two seats while the man's sons sat in the others. "Alright, do you two know the rules of Laser Tag?"

Both nodded no, so the man sighed. "Alright, in this game you and your partner need to beat the opposing team, the score can go on until one of you reach the end. This game is safe and it is in virtual reality helmets, what could be better? Also along the way you can pick up various weapons like knifes, guns, you get it. Are you two ready?" Both of them nodded. "Alright then let's begin!"

The man flipped the switch and everything went dark for a moment. Then when everything came up Syaoran was in a battle suit, holding a gun. He looked to his right and there was Sakura jumping around, he had to try hard to resist the urge to laugh.

"Syaoran, isn't this awesome? It's like I'm moving but at the same time I'm not!"

Syaoran smirked. "I didn't know you were so easily amused."

Sakura quit jumping and aimed her gun at Syaoran. "Keep making jokes and I'll shoot you."

"Oh really? I'm on your team idiot."

"Doesn't mean I can't do friendly fire." Sakura put down her gun and began walking forward, "Come on let's get this game started."

Syaoran followed behind Sakura, he never knew she was so child like, it was enough to make him giggle a little. The world in the game was full of surprises; they were on a grid field walking around, everything was green here but when they walked into another room, there was a purple staircase. They began advancing toward it but stopped when they began hearing footsteps.

"What was that?" Sakura quickly turned around but didn't see anything.

"How the hell should I know?"

"You aren't very helpful you do realize that right?"

"Whatcha gonna do about it? Shoot me?" Syaoran was used to making that kind of joke in reality but he had forgotten where he was when he said and whom he was saying it to. Sakura aimed her gun at Syaoran's back and fired. It hit him dead on which made him freeze for a moment, he turned around and Sakura couldn't help but laugh at how pissed he was.

"Why the hell did you do that!"

"Because you said I could shoot you!" Sakura laughed so hard she fell over.

"Okay, I'll play your little game Kinomoto!" Syaoran aimed his gun at Sakura and fired, she got shot but was still laughing. Syaoran was completely confused.

"Sya…Syaoran…we're in the fucking negatives now, look!"

Syaoran turned to where Sakura was pointing at and could tell she was right. They were in the negatives. Sakura stood but was shot from behind as was Syaoran, it was the two boys and after shooting them, they ran off. Sakura was in shock and Syaoran was angry. "Syaoran…"

"Yes, Kinomoto?"

"It's time to go kick some serious ass."

"I'm with you there."

Syaoran and Sakura chased after the two boys and eventually caught them. After playing for about an hour an a half, the score was finally tied: S- n- S: 15, Sons: 15. They all agreed the last challenge would decide the victor, the challenge was: motorbike racing. Each team had to choose one person to drive the bike; while they rode on the bike, they were defenseless and didn't know which way to turn on the course. Therefore, the other teammate had to stay in a controlling booth where they'd tell the other teammate where to go and keep the other person away from them which meant they had to trust one another to get by. Sometimes the maze would play tricks by making the teammate who was riding feel as if they are coming a direction they are not or it'd show a new path that took them in circles. They had 10 hit points so after 10 hits they lost or if they reached the finish line before the other team they win. Syaoran was riding while Sakura was his support, he didn't completely trust Sakura but he had enough trust in her for the game.

Sakura spoke to him in a microchip within his helmet. "Ready, Syaoran?"

"Yeah ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright, we're ready!" Sakura began the count down…5…4…3…2 Syaoran put his hands on the handles and got into driving position. 1…GO!

Syaoran was off, Sakura was almost having a hard time keeping up with his speed. "Slow down Syaoran, turn coming up on your right and the other guy isn't too far behind you either."

"Gotcha…" Syaoran slowed down and made a sharp turn, Sakura could tell he had driven a motorcycle before by the way he handled with such confidence. She looked down at the meter and saw the other player was given a gun. "Syaoran, I'm activating your back shield, it'll slow you down a bit but it'll also protect you from getting shot."

"Okay." The moment he agreed a bright green light surrounded the back end of his bike, he could hear the sound of bullets being bounced off, he checked the meter and realized he was slowing down rapidly. "Syaoran, I'm taking down the shield, when it's down speed up a little and I'll put it back up."

"Why are you going to put it back up? They quit shooting."

"Yeah but their gun feature is still active. Just trust me Syaoran…"

Syaoran quit complaining but he knew they wouldn't shoot anymore, Sakura was just being overly cautious so once the shield was down he sped up. "Shield is about to reactive okay?"

"No."

"Why not!"

"They won't shoot."

"Oh really, what makes you say that?"

"Because of the fact they aren't shooting now, what they're trying to do is get me to slow down enough so they can pass me Sakura, trust me on this one."

Sakura let it go and watched everything play. As Syaoran said, they didn't shoot at him but they did shoot at his bike which caused it to slow down significantly. "What the hell?" The guy passed by Syaoran laughing, he was ticked.

"Ya idiot, see I told you! Take at the next path that opens, since your have slowed down a lot it'll take some time for your bike to be repaired so I'm making you take every short cut I can find."

Syaoran didn't want to but he followed her advice and took each short cut she directed him to. Once his bike was fixed(A/N: automatic repair), he realized he wasn't that far behind them. "Alright Sakura give me a weapon."

"Gotcha." Sakura sent him 4 knifes, two for each tire. Syaoran had already decided how he was going to use them before telling Sakura. She was confused by his actions and a bit frustrated. "What the hell do you think you're doing Syaoran!"

"Give me a boost pack."

"What?"

"Speed up the bike with a boost pack!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Sakura gave in and equipped the bike with the boost pack. Syaoran caught up to the other player so they were now side-by-side. Syaoran threw one knife at the player causing him to slow down to avoid the knife that made him be behind Syaoran. He threw another knife and hit his front tire, then another at the driver himself but they used a shield to avoid being hit again. Syaoran saved the last knife in his hands and continued to speed up, his booster pack was depleted so he had to use every advantage he had. "Way to go Syaoran!"

"I told you to trust me."

"Alright now they disappeared into a new path so I don't know where they'll be coming from but make a right at the next turn."

Syaoran made a right and he was shot. "What the hell? Sakura you told me they disappeared!"

"They must be inside the wall somehow and I can't put up the shield unless I know where they are shooting at!"

"Dammit!" Syaoran was a sitting duck and it didn't sit well with him. He kept getting shot from all sorts of directions and Sakura could only do so much from where she was. His hit points were now down to 2 and they were almost at the finish line. Syaoran began to hear the sound of a motorcycle next to him. "Sakura, I know where they are, I'm making a right."

"No don't do that, keep heading toward the finish line, you can still win this believe me!"

Syaoran smirked. "Believe you? That's rich Sakura…that's really rich." Syaoran made a right only to find a dead end "shit!"

"Told you…"

"Shut it!" Syaoran turned his bike around only to run into the other guy, he shot him once in the chest and then continued toward the finish line. Syaoran only had 1 hp left but he wasn't about to quit. "Sakura, give me a gun."

"No, it seems that they have a reflecting shield up which is why you're catching up so fast."

"Fine then give me the gun after I pass them!"

"It won't work Syaoran!"

"I'm not asking you to trust me, I'm telling you to give me the fucking gun! Can't you follow simple orders!"

Sakura stood up and slammed down on the controls. "Who the fuck do you think you are!"

Syaoran passed the other player "Alright give me the gun!"

"No, I'm putting up the shields instead."

"What!"

"You heard me you bastard."

Syaoran kept going and saw the goal, but still no shield or gun. The other player was gaining up fast but still nothing.

"Syaoran, get ready okay?"

"…Bitch…"

"Pout all you want but I know what I'm doing!"

The other team pulled out a gun when Syaoran was inches away from the finish line, they shot at him and he turned his head around. He saw the bullet coming toward him and knew it was game over, but the shield came up at the last second. Even though he was now slow, he could pass the finish line before them with ease. Syaoran finished the race in first and the game was finally over. Sakura took off her helmet and stormed out of the room, Syaoran went after her. She sat down on the bench in the lobby and Syaoran did the same. "Wow…that was exhausting…"

Sakura glared at Syaoran, he sighed and stood up swinging his arms back and forth. Sakura stopped glaring at him and laid down. "Kinomoto, want me to walk you home?"

Sakura glanced at Syaoran who was awkwardly moving around. "You called me Sakura in the game…" Syaoran stopped moving and looked down to the ground. "I'll walk home by myself thank you very much."

Sakura began walking out of the theatre when she felt someone grab her wrist. "On Monday, if you can prove what you said about Aisha forging you stuff then I'll believe you."

Sakura jerked her wrist away from him. "Why should I have to prove myself to you!"

Sakura continued walking. "Because I'm a stubborn ass jerk who hates admitting his wrong without proof okay! Usually it takes me a long time to even listen to a person but…"

Sakura stopped and turned around. "But what?"

Syaoran walked beside Sakura. "But I guess there maybe more to you than what meets the eye."

Sakura continued walking beside him and smirked. "Where'd you get that cheesy stuff from? A fortune cookie?"

"No, Tomoyo told me there was more to you."

Sakura paused for a moment and stared up at Syaoran. "She did?"

"Yup, and I think she may have been right."

"Oh really? Whatever makes you say that?"

Syaoran looks down at Sakura's emerald eyes and grins. "During the game you were so child like and full of energy. I don't know why but when I saw you like that, I couldn't picture you lying to me about something like that."

Sakura looked down to avoid Syaoran seeing her blush. "oh…"

"Just 'oh'? I guess I need to take some of Eriol's advice about charming girls huh?"

"Well you sure did seem to be 'charming' Tomoyo."

Syaoran smirked "What did I make you jealous?"

"No, I have too much time on my hands to be jealous about you."

"Ouch, ice queen." Syaoran giggled while Sakura tried her best to hold in her laughter.

"Hey what do you say to this weekend, we all go to the resort?"

Sakura looked at him surprised. "The resort! That place is like a thousand dollars per person!"

"Not for me, my family owns it."

Sakura stopped walking and her mouth dropped. "Your family owns the fucking resort? Holy shit!"

Syaoran laughed at her. "Yes, my family owns it."

Sakura began walking by Syaoran once again this time filled with excitement. "Who is your family?"

"Do you know the Li Company in Hong Kong?"

"Yeah…"

"Li company, Li Syaoran…is any of this connecting?"

Sakura paused for a moment. "Oh…oh!...OH!" Syaoran hit his forehead. "You are so fucking…slow."

"Oh shut up!" Sakura punched his arm and he dramatically fell to the ground holding his shoulder.

"Oh…oh my arm! That SO flipping hurt! I mean I think you dislocated my shoulder ouch…ouch…ow…ouch!"

Sakura kicked Syaoran who was now on the ground laughing. "Get up you asshole!" Sakura began smiling at him and continued walking. He got up and caught up.

"You suck at fighting."

"You suck at acting so we're even."

"Hey I was playing when I was down there you know! I can act."

"Yeah you sure do make a great ass."

Syaoran and Sakura laughed all the way to Sakura's house where Yukito was waiting.

"Sorry to keep you wait Yuki." She ran to Yukito and gave him a big hug. "This is Li Syaoran. Syaoran this is my older brother Yukito, he comes over every Friday so we can have dinner together."

Yukito smiled at Syaoran and held out his hand. "Nice to finally meet you Li, by any chance are you related to the Li Cooperation?"

"Yes I am. However did you know?" Syaoran sarcastically looked down at Sakura.

"Well your last name is Li." Syaoran began laughing and Sakura blushed.

"Hey there are lots of guys with the last name Li!" Sakura protested

"Yeah and they're probably related to the Li family as well you idiot." Sakura stepped on Syaoran's toe and he began to hop around holding his foot, which made Sakura laugh.

Yukito laughed and opened to door to go inside the house. "Come on Sakura, dinner is getting cold. Syaoran I made plenty, would you like to join us?"

"No, Eriol is probably waiting for me at home. It's a rule by my butler that no one eats until everyone is present."

"Alright, Sakura I'll drive Syaoran home while you go on ahead and eat okay?"

"Okay Yuki." Yukito runs back inside to get his jacket while Sakura walked over to Syaoran.

"Well so I guess that rumor was a lie."

"What rumor?"

"Aisha said that some college guy came to pick you up every Friday, took you home, and didn't come out until morning."

"Well that kinda is true."

"Yeah but they didn't think you two were having dinner when he took you home." Syaoran nudged at Sakura that made her blush.

"Eww…Yuki is like my brother not some sex pervert! That would seem more down your alley."

"Hey I blame Eriol and his porn." Sakura let out a huge laugh and when Yukito came out Syaoran started heading toward the car.

"See ya later Syaoran!"

Syaoran turned to Sakura as he sat inside the car and grinned. "Yeah, see ya Saku." He winked on Saku.

Yukito drove off and Sakura began to blush. No one outside of Tomoyo and Yukito had ever called her Saku, it made her feel really happy. She went inside the house and began playing with her food thinking about all that happened, she didn't know why the thought of Syaoran made her feel happy but she wasn't complaining.

Okay that's my update as promised, you won't see chapter 8 till Monday night or Tuesday morning(not sure when I'll get back)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Phew chapter 8 finally! I got home really late so I'm sorry guys for not getting it in by morning but it'shere now!Well hope you enjoy this and give me till chapter 12 to give ya a little treat.

Yukito came back to find Sakura sleeping on the couch curled into a little ball. He giggled, picked her up, and carried up upstairs. He entered her room for the first time since she entered high school; he was surprised how much it changed. Her entire room used to be nothing but white now her walls were peach, the bedspread was pink, and she had stuff animals around the room. He laid her onto the bed and tucked her in; he began moving her hair out of her face and noticed she was smiling. _'So much has happened to you Sakura and so much has changed you. You used to be a cute little defenseless girl who always ran to me when Touya would say something to you. Now you are this beautiful woman and I'm not able to protect you from every little thing.' _He smiled at the cute little Sakura and kissed her forehead._ 'I'll stay her until you do not need me anymore and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you smiling.'_ Yukito walked out of her room and flashed one more smile at Sakura. "Goodnight, little Saku." Yukito closed the door and left.

Sakura began to open her eyes, sat up, and realized she was inside her room. She rubbed her eyes and was about to crawl out of the bed but was blocked by an arm. She jumped back to find it was Syaoran who had been lying in bed with her. "W…w…what the hell are you doing in my fucking room you asshole?" Syaoran looked at her curiously and rose up. "What are you talking about? Don't you remember what happened last night?"

"Hell no!" Sakura looked down and sighed to find her clothes still on but his were off. "All that work and you forget? Damn…" Syaoran ran his hand through his hair and began advancing toward Sakura.

"All that work!" Sakura was now really confused but she couldn't help staring at Syaoran's body, he was hot.

"Liking what you see?" Syaoran placed his hand on Sakura's cheek and sweetly smiled.

"Yeah…I mean I mean no hell no dammit get away from me!" Sakura began to blush and squirm around to escape his grip. "This is actually how you were last night as well. Although you weren't squirming because you wanted to get away."

Sakura wanted to punch his lights out and scream but her body refused to move. "Wh…what did we do?" She struggled to move but quickly found herself face to face with Syaoran.

"Well what do you think we did in bed with me and you naked?"

"I'm not…Ahh!" Sakura looked down to find herself completely naked. "I…I coulda sworn I had on clothes when I first looked!"

Syaoran giggled at her and held Sakura in his arms. "You're so cute Sakura…my little Saku."

Sakura blushed deeply; she was being pressed against his strong, firm body. It was a big turn on for her. Syaoran let go and began to head toward her face, Sakura closed her eyes and giggled in pleasure when he gently licked her face. Her eyes shot open, _'Wait a minute…why is he licking my face?' _She looked at Syaoran and screamed to find Kero. Sakura fell off the bed, hit the floor, and yelped in pain. She looked around her room and realized she was only dreaming. She rose up off the floor and sighed. _'Syaoran? In my room? Sleeping with me? Please, like that'd ever happen, I need to stop reading those romance novels, they've got me screwed up.'_

Sakura's cell phone rang, she quickly got up, and rushed to it. She immediately smiled to see who was calling. "Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo jumped back from hearing Sakura yell so loudly. "Hi Sakura, were you sleeping?" (A/N: Just so you know, it's 12 o'clock at night.)

"Nah, just woke up so what's up?"

Tomoyo began to blush slightly. "How'd…things go with Syaoran?"

"It was alright I mean…the dude is an idiot beyond belief and an ass but…" Sakura began to remember Syaoran's words, his smile, and her dream. She blushed and giggled. "He does make life a whole lot more interesting."

Tomoyo squealed over the telephone and began talking faster. "Does this mean you like him?"

Sakura blushed deeply and began to pace back and forth. "L…like him? Sure he's cool sometimes and sweet 5 percentof the time …and kinda cute…even when he teases me...but that doesn't mean I---"

Tomoyo hadn't heard a single word Sakura was saying because she was too busy hopping on her bed shouting for joy. "I mean I don't want my very best friend hating the guy I like. That would cause a lot of problems between all of us!"

Sakura's blushed faded and her heart dropped. "Y…you what?"

"I tried telling you earlier but something always happened." Tomoyo blushed and hugged her legs. "Sakura, I really do like Syaoran. He's sweet, nice, funny, and really cute. I think that he likes me too but I'm not sure."

Sakura gulped and sat against the wall. "What makes you say that…he might have feelings for you?"

"Because he invited me to the movies, put his arm around me, and before you guys came I think…no I know he was about to kiss me. Then he invited me to go to a resort with him this weekend. Aren't those enough signs to prove he may have feelings for me?"

Sakura curled into a ball and laid down on the floor. "Y…yeah, I'm sure he does…" Sakura wanted to be happy for a friend but her heart ached. She clenched up her fist and rose from the floor. "You know…he invited me too…Eriol and Yuki. He invited us all."

Tomoyo was silent for a moment, which made Sakura regret she even said anything. "Look Tomoyo if you want I can…"

"This is perfect!" Sakura pulled the phone away from her face, she couldn't understand why Tomoyo was so happy. "Now I don't feel quite as nervous! Thanks so much for telling me this Saku!"

Sakura felt ashamed that about the fact that she even tried to suggest Syaoran wasn't interested in Tomoyo. "N…No problem Tomo." Sakura grinned. _'Tomoyo is always so nice and thoughtful. She puts others before herself all the time and she is always helping me…I'm such a bitch.'_

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"I know this is asking a lot but could you try and find out if Syaoran has the same feelings toward me?"

Sakura's heart felt like it was being shot, she took in a deep breath and smiled. "Of course Tomoyo!" Sakura stood up and clenched her fist again. "I'll even make sure you and Syaoran get plenty of time together with no interruptions and I promise by the time the weekend is over, you and Syaoran will be a couple!"

"Sakura…" Tomoyo grinned and giggled. "Thank you…you're always there for me when I need you most Sakura."

"Hey that's what best friends are for!" Sakura felt more and more shots going through her heart but she desperately kept on a happy face. "Thanks, I need to sleep now because tomorrow we go to the resort."

"Yeah, see ya then!"

"By…oh wait…Sakura I have a quick question."

"Hm?"

"What were you and Syaoran fighting about?"

Sakura heart once again was shot. "It was…something stupid but it'll be cleared up by Monday."

"Sakura, I know you are hiding something from me, Syaoran isn't the type of guy who'd get mad for no reason!"

Sakura recognized this tone from Tomoyo, it was her mother tone she used on Sakura whenever she kept something from her. Even though Sakura didn't have a mom, Tomoyo felt more like one than anyone else. "Maybe he's just moody."

"Sakura Kinomoto, you will tell me what is going on right this instant!"

Sakura began to shiver and curled back into a ball. "I…I'm sleepy and tomorrow is going to be such a big day and…"

"You just woke up."

Strike one…

"It'll be a long drive tomorrow and…"

"Syaoran's butler is taking us and we'll be there within an hour."

Strike two…

"Well I need to pack and everything so I don't forget…"

"I'll come by in the morning and make sure you have everything."

Strike three, she's out.

"W…well…" Sakura began to fidget, she went to her bed and laid down with her arm on top of her forehead. "Tomoyo…I really…don't want to tell you. At least not now but I will soon, I promise."

"Alright Sakura."

Sakura expected Tomoyo to ask more questions about it but instead she just let it go. "It must be something really important if you don't even want me to know. I'll wait for you to tell me then just tell me before I die okay?"

Sakura giggled. "Okay, goodnight Tomoyo."

"Goodnight Sakura."

Sakura laid the cell on the floor and curled up with Kero, she was still in a shock about Tomoyo's feelings for Syaoran and began to wonder if he really felt the same way. She closed her eyes and remembered the conversation with Syaoran on the way home. She opened her eyes, grabbed her pillow and placed it on top of her head. "Don't think about him Sakura…he's off limits to you so stop thinking about that fucker…he was probably just being friendly so stop trying to make believe…" Sakura rolled over to her side and tear fell when she remembered his smile again, "…that something could ever happen…"

That is the end of chapter 8! I wonder what will happen next…no seriously…I have absolutely no clue but whatever the case maybe I'll have it up by Wednesday I promise! Also when I wrote that strike out thing my family decided to play baseball and I joined in…I just had to add it heh.


	9. Chapter 9

Friendship Isn't That Strong

Chapter: 9

Sakura and Yukito arrived at the resort's gate and had to wait for Syaoran before they could get in. Yukito was wearing a deep blue shirt and a blue jacket with white jeans. Sakura was in a pink shirt that read "If you think I'm a princess because I'm wearing pink, you're about to get your ass kicked." She was also wearing long, baggy jeans with her hair in a ponytail. Sakura was glompy about having to get up early so she began rubbing her eyes furiously.

"Sakura calm down, they'll be here soon." said Yukito trying to calm down the obviously aggravated Sakura.

"Dammit, how can I? He is so fucking late the damn asshole!" Sakura began pacing back and forth. "If you invite someone to something you're supposed to be here before them not after them!"

Yukito giggled and patted Sakura on the head. She looked up, stuck out her lip, and folded her arms. "Yuki, stop treating me like a little kid."

"But you're so cute lil Saku." Sakura looked away and blushed. Ever since the night Syaoran called her 'Saku' she always remembered it when anyone called her it. She jerked away and sat on the ground Indian style. There was the sound of a car pulling up to the gate and Sakura got up. She went to the car stomping her feet onto the ground. Sakura went to the driver's side and waited for Syaoran to get out. She beat against the window when no one came out. "Hey Syaoran I know you're in there so get your ass out of this dam…ca…r.." Syaoran exited from the passenger's seat and Sakura's heart stopped. He was wearing black jeans and a long blue jacket but he was shirtless which showed off his muscles quite nicely. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled at Sakura. "You like what you see?"

Sakura made an attempt to be mad and look up at his face but her eyes kept going down toward his body. "Uhh…uhh…" Syaoran went around the car to Sakura and began poking at her stomach. "Aww how cute, Saku is getting hot off my body."

Sakura backed away and deeply blushed. She then remembered how late he was and went back to her original expression. "Y…you're late dammit!"

Eriol exited out of the driver's side holding a black shirt, he was wearing the same thing as Syaoran but he had a black shirt on. "Yeah we know and we felt so bad for it, so we decided to give you a little treat." Eriol goes over to Syaoran and places his hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "Do you like?"

Sakura kept looked at the both back and forth, she wasn't sure rather to drool over Syaoran or kick his ass. She covered her face and sank to the ground while Eriol and Syaoran laughed.

Eriol looked off into the distance and noticed a limo coming into view. "Hey when's Daidouji getting here?" Sakura got up and turned toward where Eriol was staring. "She is, that's her ride."

Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other and back at the limo. "What!"

The limo stopped and Tomoyo exited out of the car. She was wearing a tank top pink shirt under a half buttoned up blouse that was white with pink capris and she had her hair in a ponytail. She walked over to Sakura and gave her a big hug while Eriol and Syaoran gawked at Tomoyo. She looked over and immediately blushed at Syaoran's body and his expression, he walked over to Tomoyo and eyed her up and down. "Tomoyo, you look amazing!"

Tomoyo blushed and turned away. "T…thank you." Eriol walked over as well and blushed slightly when Tomoyo glanced at him. "Oh hello Hiiragizawa."

"H…hi Daidouji, you look…stunning." Eriol took off his glasses to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming and just like Syaoran he eyed her up and down. Sakura leaned against Eriol and Syaoran's car and began to pout. She looked at herself and then looked at Tomoyo then at Syaoran and Eriol's expressions, she felt a little insecure. Yukito walked over to Tomoyo.

"Alright guys put your eyes back into your heads. We've got to go into the place before it's too late." Yukito took a hold of both of their shoulders and in a swift action turned them both around toward the gate but they both looked back at Tomoyo while Yukito dragged them to the entrance. Syaoran looked at Sakura finally. She was holding her arm looking down at the ground and Tomoyo was beside her looking at the ground blushing. For the first time Syaoran could see the huge difference in appearance, while Tomoyo was the really girly one who was obvious pretty and in a way liked to show it off, Sakura was the tomboyish one who was a little self conscious about herself. Even if Sakura didn't tell him, he could see that she felt a little inferior to Tomoyo even if they were best friends. He pulled away from Yukito's grip and went inbetween Sakura and Tomoyo then he placed his arms around their shoulders and smiled.

"Wow I'm pretty lucky!" Tomoyo blushed and looked up at Syaoran while Sakura continued to look down.

"Why?"

"Well…" Syaoran looked at Tomoyo and then at Sakura. "I'm in between two fine females that's why." Sakura looked up with eyes filled with surprise. Syaoran winked at Sakura which made her look back down at the ground with a small smile and slight blush. Tomoyo blushed but it disappeared when she noticed Syaoran was smiling down at Sakura and Sakura was also smiling. Tomoyo looked back down at the ground and felt a sharp pain in her chest. 'Syaoran's smile…' Tomoyo thinks back to what Aisha said, '_He's Your property so don't worry about it'_ and then looks at Sakura. 'Belongs to me…'

------------------------------

They entered the resort and it was completely different than the outside made it seem. To the left of them, there was a room that led to different spas and pools while on the right there were various treatments that ranged from your body to how you actually looked. Then in front of them was an elevator that led to 2 different floors. One being a glass café with lots of games and events and the other being rooms.

"This is amazing!" Said Tomoyo, she then looked up at Syaoran. "Thank you so much for inviting me here Syaoran!" Syaoran who was still watching Sakura snapped back to reality and smiled at Tomoyo. "No problem Tomie I just thought that you guys needed a little break."

Sakura pulled away from Syaoran's arm and walked up to Eriol. "Hey, are you sure this is okay, I mean…" Sakura began to whisper. "I don't want to get arrested because you asses didn't make us reservations."

Eriol pulled out Sakura's cheeks. "Don't worry lil SAKU big brother Eriol will make sure you are safe." Sakura pushed Eriol away.

"Don't call me Saku you bastard!"

Eriol began to rub his chin. "So, you allow Syaoran to call you Saku but not me? Very interesting…"

Sakura blushed. "Shut up you fucking jackass! I'm just…" Sakura stares at Syaoran and Tomoyo. "Trying to get him to trust me again."

"Whatever you say…" Eriol backs away, "Lil Saku!" Eriol began to run away but Sakura didn't follow, as a matter of fact she didn't even notice he said anything. She was staring at Syaoran and Tomoyo laugh together and then remembered her conversation with Tomoyo last night. Sakura wanted to make it a point on this vacation to get Tomoyo and Syaoran together so Sakura gave Eriol a fierce look and grabbed his arm and then grabbed Yukito. "Ok, I need you guys to help me with something."

Both in unison, "What?"

Sakura made them both huddle, "Alright as I'm sure you guys know, Tomoyo likes that ass of a man Syaoran and…"

Eriol backs away from the huddle and looks a little lost. "She…does?"

"Yeah surprise, surprise right?" Sakura felt a little hurt and began to hold herself. "Well anyway, let's use this vacation to get those two together…"

Eriol stared down at the ground and nodded, 'So…that's who she likes…' Eriol looked over at Tomoyo and Syaoran who were approaching them and tried his best to smile.

"Alright guys ready to go and check the upper floor?" Said Syaoran with Tomoyo leaning against him, Sakura gave Yukito and Eriol a nod and they all nodded back.

"Nah, we're going to…uhh…" She looks over at Eriol. "Tell them what we're going to go do Eriol."

Eriol looked at Sakura with a dumbfounded expression. "We're going to go…well…umm…we're going…" Eriol pointed toward the massaging rooms. "Over there!"

Tomoyo looked over at Sakura who winked at Tomoyo, which made her blush and giggle. She took

a hold of Syaoran's arm. "Syaoran, will you show me around the place while they go on ahead and get their massages done?"

"Huh? Well okay, but we'll join you guys when we're done and Eriol…" Syaoran raised one eyebrow up and then crossed his arms. "Stay over in the men's side this time, okay?"

Eriol shrugged his shoulders weakly. "Well a man's gotta answer those kind callings."

Syaoran smirked. "Yeah and the last time you answered those 'callings' you ended getting us both kicked out, and this is MY resort!"

"Alright, alright…"

Tomoyo dragged Syaoran to the elevator but when she passed Sakura, she whispered. "Thanks Saku, I owe you one."

Sakura gave a weak grin. "Yeah…it's no big deal."

Tomoyo and Syaoran were up in the elevator and they both waved down at everyone until they were no longer in sight. Eriol turned to Sakura and gave her a sly look. "So, Sakura…"

"So, Eriol…"

"We are going to follow them?"

"Hell yeah!" Sakura, Eriol, and Yukito went around the stairs to spy on Syaoran and Tomoyo's little date.

Syaoran and Tomoyo were up on the 2nd floor getting lunch before they started the tour of the place. The café had glass windows all around and gave a great view of the city. Syaoran came back with two sodas and two burgers.

"You know they do have better stuff here than just burgers right?" Said Syaoran as he began to eat

"Yeah I know but I don't want you to do anymore than you already have for us." Tomoyo took 2 napkins and placed one on her lap and another in her shirt. She then took a fork and began to slice the burger in half. She looked up and noticed Syaoran was staring at her very awkwardly. She blushed and stopped cutting. "W…what?"

"You don't have to cut the burger Tomie, just eat it. I come from a really…manner oriented family as well but that doesn't mean you have to do stuff like that outside of your home. Here…" Syaoran breaks off a piece of his sandwich and puts it in front of Tomoyo. "Eat it."

"Y…you mean…you're going to feed me it?"

"Yeah I was, but is that a problem?"

Tomoyo deeply blushed and looked down. "No!...No, not at all." She pulled her hair out of her face and took a bite out of the burger. Syaoran laughed and Tomoyo's blush only got deeper. "See! It's weird when I do it!" She covers her face.

"No it's not! You just look so stiff, calm down Tomie. I promise I won't bite." Tomoyo let out a little giggle, took the burger on her plate, and took a huge bite. Syaoran just stared at her, _'She's so cute and innocent...opposite of that damn Sakura…' _He began to stare at his burger. _'She's loud, curses a lot more than me and Eriol put together, she gets angry easily, and she's just sometimes annoying…' _

"Syaoran are you okay?" Tomoyo looks at Syaoran worriedly and he snaps back to reality. "Oh I'm fine really Tomoyo!" He takes another bite out of his burger. _'She's completely opposite of Tomoyo, it's like we're in two completely different worlds, but…' _he stares up at Tomoyo. _'Why is that my world feels so…empty compared to hers'?' _

Near them, two tables off are 3 people wearing coats and they keep on glancing their way. "Do you see anything Sakura?"

Eriol turns to Sakura. "Hell no, dammit Syaoran move your fucking big ass head."

Yukito continues drinking his drink appearing as if he doesn't care. "Do you guys really want to spy on them like this?"

Sakura and Eriol both in unison. "Fuck yeah!"

"But why?"

Eriol turns toward Yukito and stares down at the table. "Well, just cuz…"

Sakura on the other hand didn't even bother to turn toward them. "Look we climbed up several flights of stairs, hell I ain't ever heard of no 'second floor' where you had to walk up that damn many stairs. My feet are fucking killing me and whether you two like it or not, we're here so just shut up and eat your damn lunch!"

Eriol and Yukito tried their best to hold in their laughter but let out a few giggles. "It ain't that damn funny now hush!" Sakura turned to Yukito who was turned red and then looked at Eriol who was trying to hide the fact he was laughing. Sakura grabbed the nearest thing she could find and stood up with it in her hand. "If you to don't stop the fucking laughing I'm going to stab you with this…"

Yukito raised up one eyebrow, "Spoon…" Sakura looked at the object and yes, it was a spoon. Eriol and Yukito both busted out laughing and had tears running down their faces while Sakura blushed. She tried to gain back her angry expression but it was too late, they were already laughing too much to notice. She turned back around to spy some more but was shocked to realize they were gone.

"Hey you two, their gone!"

"What!" Eriol stood up and he saw they were gone as well. "Ah hell, come on they can't be too far!"

Sakura and Eriol ran to go find them but knocked over one of the workers while doing so. "Dammit, you two little brats get back here and apologize…dammit!" The man got up and brushed himself off when he felt eyes staring at him from behind.

"What the hell do you want!" He turned around and saw Yukito. The man's angry expression turned into a blank one, he looked away.

"What are you doing here…Touya?"

To be continued…

Alrighty then two chapters in one day, I forgot to mention this in the last chapter. The reason it was so short was because originally it was apart of this one as a flashback but I written that chapter before this one and when I went to combine the two, I realized it wouldn't work and so I just put them as two different chapters. Anyway, next one in by Wednesday review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Friendship Isn't That Strong chapter: 10

Grr…my computer was acting funny so I couldn't get online sorry but all-in all I now have it in AND I'm happy to know that people loved seeing Touya come into the story. Well anyway, here's chapter 10!

Yukito walked closer to Touya who was trying his best to avoid eye contact. "Touya, why are you avoiding eye contact with me? Is this the way you treat your childhood best friend?"

Touya glanced at Yukito and then back down toward the ground. "Leave me alone Yuki." Touya began to walk away but Yukito grabbed a hold of his wrist and smiled. "Are you here to see Sak…"

"Hell the fuck no!" Touya yanked his wrist away from Yukito and glared at him, "I never want to see that little demon child again!"

Yukito jumped back, his brown eyes almost looked red and the gesture on Touya's face was….terrifying. Touya snapped back to reality, took in a deep breath, calmed down, and smiled. "Sorry Yuki, I guess I'm just still a little edgy about the whole thing." Touya put his arm around Yukito and gave him a pat on the back. "I'm just here trying to work to make ends meet is all, why are you here Yuki?"

Yukito stared up at Touya and weakly grinned. Touya still did the same thing he did when they were little. Whenever it was just him and Yukito, Touya would always smile, but whenever the slightest mention of Sakura came into play, he turned into someone else…something else. "I…I'm just here with some friends." _'I can't tell him about me being here with Sakura…who knows what will happen if I do…' _

"Oh, hey I'm going to be off in 30 minutes so can I join you guys?"

Yukito's heart dropped, if he said yes it would risk him and Sakura meeting face to face. If he said no, then Touya would be hurt since they hadn't seen each other in years. "Uhh…well it would be great for you to join us but…"

Touya let go of Yukito, "Alright then you stay here and get something to eat until I get off okay?" Touya ran back toward the counter and left Yukito in confusion. "W…what just happened? Oh boy..."

Sakura and Eriol raced after Syaoran and Tomoyo, both noticed Yukito stayed behind but decided not to get too bothered with it.

"Dammit, this is your entire fault that we lost them Eriol!"

"My fault, how the hell did you come to that conclusion!"

"If you two hadn't started acting like complete idiots, I would have still been watching them!"

Eriol begins to say something but stops himself and smirks. "You know something; I refuse to sink to your level little Saku. I'm going to remain the mature one in this little argument."

Sakura smirks right back at him, "You're just saying that because you know what I said was true."

Eriol once again begins to say something but both of them ram into a large man who was blocking the hallway.

"Who the hell are you two?" Eriol and Sakura both shivered, the man's voice was very deep and gave them a big chill down their backs.

Sakura stumbled up and smiled as innocently as she could, "W…well I'm Sakura Kinomoto and this is my friend Eriol Hiiragizawa, we're here for the weekend to relax."

The man looked down at Sakura and she felt even smaller than normal. The man's eyes glared into her's and then he glared at Eriol who was still on the ground. "Let me see your pass cards then."

Eriol and Sakura looked at each other and then back at him. "Pass cards?" The man looked at them suspiciously; Eriol got up and put his arm around Sakura. "Oh our pass cards! We…we left them in our rooms of course! Isn't that right Sakura!"

Sakura growled quietly at Eriol and gave him the 'get your fucking arm off from around me' look. Eriol nudged Sakura. "Isn't that right Sakura?"

"Huh, oh yes! We completely forgot our pass cards in our rooms!"

The man folded his arms. "Then take me to your room."

Eriol and Sakura once again looked at each other and then back at the man. "Our rooms?"

"Yes."

Sakura whispered into Eriol's ear. "Where the fuck is our room!"

"Like hell I know."

"What do you fucking mean you don't know where our damn room is!"

"What the hell did I just say woman?"

The man grabbed both of their wrists. "Well it seems we have two little intruders, I'm sure you wouldn't mind it if I threw you two out would you?" The man grinned at them both and they looked at each other with blanked expressions.

"They're with me."

The man dropped them both and bowed. "Hello, Master Li." The man rose. "Did you just say these two hoodlums are your guest?"

Syaoran walked toward the man with Tomoyo hanging onto his arm. "Yes, I did say that. They don't have pass cards because they don't have reservations here." Sakura and Eriol sighed in relief, never before were they so happy to see Syaoran in their entire lives. "So sir, if you don't mind please go back to your original post."

"Yes Master Li." The man walked off and pretended as if nothing had happened. Eriol got up as well did Sakura and they both leaned against the wall.

"I…I thought he was going to kill us…" Sakura sighed.

"Yeah well he should have considering you guys have been following us this whole time!"

Sakura and Eriol jumped up, "You knew!"

Tomoyo giggled. "Yes, we heard you guys laughing but it's alright, it was kind of fun actually." She smiled and looked up at Syaoran who looked back down at her and smiled.

Eriol gulped, "So did…something happen between you two?"

Tomoyo deeply blushed and Syaoran just laughed. "Nah, we just ran away when you guys weren't looking. It was the excitement of watching you two run after us is what made it so much fun and when that man caught you two, that was the funniest part."

Sakura balled up her fist "You saw us being bullied by that big asshole and all you fucking did was laugh?"

Syaoran smirked. "Yeah so what are you going to do about it?"

Sakura wanted to say something so bad but she couldn't think of anything so she stormed off. "I'm going to go find Yuki!"

Syaoran walked after her. "Yeah and what is HE going to do?"

"Shut up!"

Eriol and Tomoyo laughed at them argue. "They're becoming good friends."

Eriol stopped laughing and stared down at Tomoyo. "Yeah it sure seems that way but so are you two Miss Daidouji."

Tomoyo stops walking and glares up at Eriol. "Stop it."

Eriol looks back at Tomoyo with a confusing look. "Stop what?"

Tomoyo folds her arms. "I've known you just as long as Sakura but you still call me by my last name!"

Eriol blushes and looks away, "So do you."

Tomoyo looks away and blushes from embarrassment. "That's different."

"Oh really? How?" Eriol grins at Tomoyo struggling to find the answer.

"Well…whatever just call me Tomoyo already!" Tomoyo's voice surprises Eriol to the point where he let's out a small laugh.

"I've never seen you this aggressive, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo giggles. "Whatever, Eriol." Eriol blushes from hearing his name from Tomoyo's mouth and smiles. "Come on we better catch up."

Eriol snaps out of his daze. "Oh okay!" Eriol runs up beside Tomoyo's and blushes. _'Tomoyo…she's something alright, something…incredible." _

They walk down the halls trying to find Yukito until it begins to get really late in the evening. They check the first floor and then go back up the second but still no sign of him anywhere. All of the other guests are in their rooms because everything on the first and second floor closes, so it's only them wondering around the building. They get to the third floor and Sakura and Tomoyo are amazed. Just like the second floor, it has glass windows until you reach the hallways where the walls are painted gold; there are numerous hallways each with 10 rooms on each side. Sakura falls to the ground. "This…is amazing but…too much walking."

"You just need to exercise more Saku." Says Syaoran as he pulls her up off the ground, "There aren't many places he can go up here since he doesn't know which room we're in and Yukito seems like the type of guy who'd probably wait somewhere for us."

Tomoyo giggles. "Yeah Yuki may wait but if he found someone who he could hang out with, he'd have a hard time saying no to them."

Sakura laughs, "Yuki maybe reasonable but he's also a pushover so if some girls found him sitting all alone, he'd probably go with them if they asked."

Eriol drops to the floor, "Well then fuck it we'll find him in the damn morning, because I'm am fucking tired dammit!"

Then they hear voices coming from a few hallways down and Sakura jumps up with a huge smile on her face. "That's Yuki! I know it has to be!" Sakura races down the hallway leaving everyone to walk behind her. "Where the hell does she get so much damn energy?" Eriol struggles to walk forward and Syaoran smiles.

"Well she's just full of surprises isn't she?" Tomoyo stares up at Syaoran and then clings onto his arm again. _'Please Syaoran…stop smiling for her like that. Smile only for me Syaoran…please…' _

Sakura runs as fast as she can and hears the voices getting closer. _'Yes, I knew it was Yuki!' _Sakura turns to the hall and sees Yuki standing at the end laughing with someone. Sakura races toward him and Yukito looks at Sakura who is running as fast as lighting toward him and tries to signal for her to turn around but it's already too late. She jumps onto him and Yukito breathing for a moment stops. "Found you Yuki! Where did you go!" Yukito doesn't answer and just stares straight ahead in horror. "Yuki? What happened?" Sakura gets down off him and touches his face. "Why do you look so scared?"

"It's you…"

Sakura looks over at the man who was with Yukito and her heart stops beating, her breathing becomes faster, and her body begins to tremble. "T…T…Touya…"

Touya began to walk toward her, his eyes were burning up and his hair seemed to stand up. "Why in the hell are you here, you little bitch!"

Sakura's couldn't move her legs no matter how hard she tried. _'Why can't I move! I need to run away now! He'll…he'll kill me if I don't! Yuki! Yuki help me…someone anyone…save me!' _Tears began to run down her cheeks and her breathing only became faster.

"I never…I never wanted to see your face again. I swore that…if by any chance of fate if I saw you again. I'd make you pay for taking away mom's life, you damn demon child. I hate you…"

Down the hallway Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol finally turned to the hallway where Sakura was. "Oh hey you two, look! It's Touya!"

Eriol looked at Tomoyo, "Touya?"

"Yeah Sakura's older brother."

Syaoran's body seemed to tense up and his amber eyes began to turn into fire. _'I knew she was lying! She told me that her brother had moved away with her dad! Why in the hell did I trust that little bitch!' _Syaoran began to walk toward where they were, he planned to make Sakura pay for lying to him. Eriol could tell he was angry but didn't do anything to stop him, he was afraid. As soon as they got half way down the hallway, they all saw Touya's hand slowly rise and he slapped Sakura to the ground. Syaoran's anger disappeared from Sakura to Touya. "Sakura!"

Syaoran raced down the hallway as Touya walked closer to Sakura. "That one was for everything you did to me and dad and this one is for…" Touya raised up his fist, "is for my mother!"

Touya fist aimed straight at Sakura but Syaoran caught his fist before it hit her. "As long as…" Syaoran pulled in Touya's fist into his chest. "you stay at my resort…" Syaoran's eyes meet with Touya's they were both burning with flames. "you will never…" Syaoran clenched his fist, "hit Sakura!" Syaoran's fist made contact with Touya's stomach, let go of his hand, which caused Touya to fly into Yukito, and knocked them both onto the ground. Syaoran stood up and looked back at Sakura and his whole body trembled with angry and sadness. Sakura was in a ball on the floor holding her head and crying, her face was pale white and her body was trembling. Syaoran turned back toward Touya who rose off the floor. "I'm going to beat the shit out of him!" Syaoran was about to charge at Touya but Eriol held Syaoran back while Tomoyo checked on Sakura. Tomoyo had never seen Sakura so frightened before, she began to cry and held her best friend.

"Syaoran calm down!"

"Fuck no Eriol, if you keep holding onto me I'll kick your ass with his!"

Touya smirked at Syaoran who was struggling to get loose. "So, the little bitch has a little bastard to protect her little ass. Do you even know what she's done! She killed my mother!"

Syaoran struggled to break loose from Eriol, "Like hell she did! Her mom had a weak body to begin with and wasn't able to handle Sakura's birth, it wasn't Sakura's fault but you and fuck ass daddy had to blame someone so you both pointed your fingers at Sakura. You made her seem like she had actually murderer her mother! I can't…" Syaoran stopped struggling and his body began to grow hotter, he looked down at the ground, "…imagine what it would feel like to be that young and told that you killed your own mother." Syaoran looked back up at Touya, "Do you really believe that your mother brought Sakura into this world just so she could be treated like she wasn't even meant to be alive? Her mother gave birth to Sakura as a gift, but you bastards could never understand that could you…" Eriol grip on Syaoran loosened and Syaoran dropped his arms down, Eriol had never heard Syaoran speak his mind like this before and he wasn't the only one in shock. Sakura looked up at Syaoran, her body stopped shaking, and the tears stopped falling. She couldn't explain it even to herself, she felt a calm feeling when she looked at Syaoran…a warm feeling. Syaoran walked around Eriol with his face held down so no one could see him.

"You don't understand…what I have been going through these past years." Touya spoke to Syaoran but he didn't turn around to face him. "She…I mean…we…I…dammit!" Touya once again began to charge at Sakura but he was being held back.

"I won't let you touch my little sister Touya!" Touya's elbow hit Yukito in face and knocked off his glasses. Touya quit charging and turned to Yukito. "Yukito don't get in my…"

Yukito rose off the floor and stared at Touya, not with the calm expression he had always had but with an angry one. Even while there were tears rolling down Yukito's face, his expression didn't change nor did he wipe away the tears. "Touya, stop this right now. If you…if you try and hurt Sakura again, it won't be just Syaoran who knocks the mother fucking shit out of you."

Touya didn't try to go against Yukito because he knew that from his expression, he was serious. Touya's anger vanished, he didn't know what to do anymore. Yukito picked up his glasses and put them on, he turned and began to walk away from everyone. "Touya, come here."

Touya without any hesitation walked behind Yukito as they walked out of everyone's sight. Syaoran picked up Sakura, still with his head down. Tomoyo ran with Eriol to go and get something to put down the swelling on her face while Syaoran carried Sakura to the balcony.

"Syaoran, I can walk…"

"Shh…" Sakura glanced up at Syaoran who was still hiding his face. "…Sakura, I'm sorry." Sakura was taken by surprise with his apology and wanted to ask what for but she felt a tiny drop of water run onto her hand. She decided not to ask why but she did realize why he hid his face, it wasn't a lot but there with two or three tears running down his eyes. Sakura smiled, _'He's…crying for me…isn't he…mom?' _Sakura lay against Syaoran's chest and listened to his heartbeat, she felt this overwhelming feeling from him as he carried her onto the balcony where the wind healed every scar she had. She glanced up at Syaoran who was smiling down at her and this time, she smiled back up at him without trying to hide.

To be continued…

…Well that was pretty long and dramatic heh. Sorry if I made it TOO dramatic I was just listening to some music that went along with what was happening and it made me become overly dramatic a bit. Also don't worry, Touya isn't as bad of a guy as he seems just remember that. Sorry, well I just figured out that this might be longer than I planned cuz I bunch of more things are going to happen that have just now been put into play. Well anyway, I hope you guys will keep on reading and reviewing for me, this chapter I stayed up to make perfect(course there will still be a couple of typos, darn spell check.) Next time (yes I have a planned out this time) it will continue from the balcony and what will happen next…hmmm, wouldn't y'all like to know. Will be in on Saturday or Friday night! Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

Friendship Isn't That Strong

Chapter: 11

Agh…my head is spinning…so much is happening all at once, it was kind of challenging to write but I did it. Hopefully you'll like it so here's chapter 11!

Syaoran and Sakura began to watch the scenery on the balcony. It showed the entire town from up there and made Sakura feel a little dizzy. She placed her hand on her cheek, but jumped a little when she realized it was the same cheek that Touya had slapped.

"Is your…cheek okay?" Syaoran glanced down at Sakura, "Tomoyo and Eriol went to go get some ice but if you want I can run somewhere and get something cold for now…"

Sakura smiled at Syaoran, "Nah, it's okay. I'd rather you stayed here actually." Syaoran blushed and turned away from Sakura. _'My heart…is racing. What's the matter with me!' _

"Hey Syaoran?" Syaoran jumped up and was rescued from his daze. "What?"

"Thanks…"

Syaoran's flustered expression vanished and he looked down over the city again. "No don't…" Sakura looked over at him and waited for him to complete his statement. "To tell you the truth, I didn't really believe your story to be true." Syaoran clenched his fist, "No…it's more like I didn't want to believe you."

"Why?"

"I was raised with a really strict mom and 4 hyperactive older sisters. Even though my dad wasn't always around I really felt like he was gone. My mom may have been strict on me but that was because she loved me and my sisters would always bug the hell out of me but I would never say that I hated them or that I wished they were gone. It was like no matter where I went or what I was doing, they'd be cheering me on from the backgrounds. It kind of…surprised me a little to know that there are actually families who hate one another so much, that they'd wish they were never born. It surprised me so much that I didn't believe it to be true, until now." Syaoran looked at Sakura with longing eyes, "It made me think that if I hadn't grown up with the family I have right now…everything that's happened to you could have been me."

Sakura smirked, "And here I was thinking you were a tough guy but you're still just a little kid living in a fantasy world." Sakura expected Syaoran to have a comeback but all he did was place his hand on Sakura's cheek. "I'm sorry Sakura…"

Sakura began to intensely blush and tried to look away from Syaoran's eyes but she couldn't escape his stare, his presence, she couldn't escape from him. "N…no it's alright for you to…think like that I mean…" Syaoran took Sakura into a gentle embrace. "Sakura, shh…" Sakura wanted to push away but found herself only wanting to hold him closer to her. She held him, _'Syaoran's heart is racing just like mine maybe even faster than mine. I can feel his breathing…and his body feels so…warm.'_ Syaoran held her tighter and slide his hand into her hair, _'She's so small and light but she fits so perfectly in my arms, almost as if she was made for me. Everything about her is so…different but why do I want her to be closer to me? Why do I…suddenly want to…' _

Syaoran suddenly broke out from the hug and Sakura looked up at him in confusion. _'No…not yet don't let go of me yet!' _Sakura grabbed a hold of his shirt and kept him close to her, "No…not yet!" Sakura let go and covered her mouth, _'I can't believe…I just said that…' _

Syaoran grinned at Sakura and once again placed his hand on her cheek. "Fine…I didn't want to stop either." Syaoran placed his arm around Sakura's waist and brought her closer to him. Syaoran brought his hand from her cheek to her lips and he traced them, _'So soft...and warm, dammit…I don't think I can…hold back anymore.' _Syaoran brought his face closer to Sakura's and closed his eyes, as did she. _'He's going to kiss me…wow…my hearts racing faster, I…I love this feeling' _Sakura could feel his lips getting closer with each passing breath until finally she could feel him breathing only inches away. As their lips began to touch, they could feel each other's mouth breaking into a small grin. _"I mean I don't want my very best friend hating the guy I like." _Sakura's eyes shot open, _'Tomoyo!' _Sakura gently pushed Syaoran away and Syaoran stared at Sakura longingly. "What's wrong, Sakura?"

"We have to stop right now!" Sakura did her best to avoid looking at Syaoran.

"Why? I mean I thought that…I mean maybe…" Syaoran was confused, he thought he knew Sakura felt the same warm feeling he had but here she was pushing him away.

"Well you thought wrong!" Sakura back away from Syaoran, "It's because of everything that's happened tonight. So much has happened that our emotions a little mixed up, damn hormones right?" Sakura weakly grinned as she desperately tried to hide how she was feeling.

She began to walk out of the balcony doors then Syaoran grabbed her wrist and made her turn around to face him. "Sakura what kind of bullshit is that?" Sakura tried to get away from his grip but his grip was too strong, "I'm going to say this without trying to beat around the bush. I love you Sakura and I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me the same thing!"

Sakura's body began to melt but still she tried to break away from him. "No you don't and I don't feel that way about you either so just let go!" Syaoran pushed her toward the door, which caused her to stumble backwards.

"Fine then, fuck it! Go Sakura just fucking go I don't give a damn anymore just quit playing with my damn emotions like this!" Syaoran stormed back over to the balcony and looked down at the city. Sakura began to walk toward Syaoran, "I said go dammit!"

Sakura's heart tightened in her chest and she bit her lip, "Whatever you bastard!" Sakura stormed away from Syaoran, _'This is what you get for falling for someone like me!' _

'_I love you Sakura' _

'_Don't say that! Don't say that to me say it to Tomoyo not me dammit!' _

_----------------------------------------------------------_

Eriol and Tomoyo were on the first floor getting ice for Sakura's cheek. Eriol was carrying the ice while Tomoyo carried some water, but she looked depressed.

"Hey Tomoyo, what's wrong?"

Tomoyo looks up at Eriol, "…I don't understand what's going on…"

Eriol gave Tomoyo a confused look, "You don't?"

"No, I don't understand why Touya was trying to hurt Sakura or why he called her a demon or…when he said that Nadeshiko died. Sakura hasn't told me anything about any of this…"

"Wait, you two have been friends since y'all were little and you didn't find it even a little strange when you went to Sakura's house and no one was there?"

Tomoyo stopped walking and looked down to the ground, "Well, she didn't invite me over after she turned 7…"

"What about parent teacher conferences?"

"Yuki always came saying that Fujitaka, Touya, and Nadeshiko were all busy."

Eriol begins to scratch his head, "Wow, the teacher must have been pretty lenient to let it slide for so long."

"Ms. Mizuki would always hold Sakura's conferences or Mike would."

"Oh yeah that's right Sakura did tell us that they knew about her secrets." Tomoyo grabs Eriol's arm.

"You mean Sakura told you two even before me?"

Eriol could see in her eyes that she was hurt, more than he realized. "She probably didn't want you to worry…"

"But why you two?"

"I don't know why she told us but she did and ever since then we've been in this mess."

Tomoyo let go of Eriol's arm and dropped to the ground, "All this was happening to her…and I didn't even know it…what the hell kind of best friend am I?"

Eriol couldn't stand seeing Tomoyo look so weak, it hurt him. "Well let me see…first of all you're a nice best friend who cares about people. Second, Sakura knows that if she ever needed you she could come to you but you know how stubborn that little cheery blossom can be, and finally…" Eriol holds out his hand, "…you're a wonderful person Tomoyo at least…to me you are." Tomoyo giggles and takes Eriol's hand.

"Thank you Eriol, I feel a lot better now." Tomoyo brushed off her clothes and then gave Eriol a curious look, "Eriol…do you know why Sakura and Syaoran were fighting?"

Eriol was trying to adjust how he was carrying the ice because it was freezing his hand so he wasn't paying attention to what he said. "Yeah it was mainly because of that bitch Aisha or whatever her name is."

Tomoyo dropped the water which made Eriol glance back at Tomoyo who was now giving him a fierce look, "What!"

"Don't you ever talk about my best friend like that! She is one of the kindest people I know!"

"Wait a minute…what about Sakura?"

"What about her!"

Eriol glares down at Tomoyo, "You find it insulting that I call Aisha a bitch and stand up for her but what about when Aisha insults Sakura? Do you stand up for her?"

Tomoyo shocked by the question and tries to find the answer, "O…of course I stand up for Sakura sometimes and besides…Aisha doesn't say that many mean things about Sakura."

"Sometimes! I say one thing about Aisha and you go ballistic but with Sakura it's only 'sometimes' when you stick up for her! I don't mean to be rude or seem like a jerk but are you really that desperate to stay popular that you'd choose to let Sakura get ridiculed 'sometimes' instead of standing up for her 'all the time'?"

Tomoyo walks up to Eriol and begins to scream, "You don't know a damn thing about what's going on so don't you fucking try and act as if you know everything about me! Do you understand me, Hiiragizawa!"

Eriol backs away from Tomoyo and drops the ice, "Alright, alright I get it…no need to be so loud." _'Tomoyo…you're the one who doesn't know what's going on. I understand you…a lot more than anyone else probably and that's why I don't want you to be used like this…and to have to make such tough decisions…' _

Tomoyo puts her hands on her hips and begins to walk back, "Good…" _'I can't believe Eriol actually argued with me…everything he said wasn't true…I do stand up for Sakura and Aisha really isn't a bad person!' _Tomoyo glanced down at the ice on the ground and the spilled water, "but now we have to get some more ice and water for Sakura and…" Tomoyo smiles as Eriol begins to walk beside her, "I want to get Syaoran something as well, I'm sure after everything he did he's thirsty."

Eriol heart stopped beating and he turned away from Tomoyo, "Tomoyo…why do you like Syaoran so much?"

Tomoyo began to blush and play with her hair, "Because he's nice, sweet, funny, and caring. Plus he's strong and knows exactly the right thing to say to make me happy."

"But what about saying the things you need to hear instead?"

Tomoyo stopped walking, "What do you mean?"

Eriol stopped as well but didn't turn toward Tomoyo, "Does he tell you the things you have to hear rather they're good or bad?"

"No, of course not, Syaoran isn't that kind of guy."

"Yeah he is but to YOU he isn't…" Tomoyo stopped playing with her hair and circled around Eriol until they were face to face.

"What do you mean to me he isn't?"

Eriol looks at Tomoyo's eyes and decides to stop sugar coating everything, "Syaoran isn't himself around you is what I'm trying to say."

"That's just because he likes me."

"No, when someone likes you they feel comfortable being themselves around you. When Syaoran meets someone new he has a hard time being himself but have you seen him and Sakura? I've never seen him open up so quickly to anyone much less a girl like that! What I am trying to get across is that…you and Syaoran wouldn't work out."

Tomoyo felt anger boil up instead of her, "So what are you saying? Sakura and Syaoran should get together!"

Eriol smiles and has an excited expression on his face, "Yes! Thank you, it's finally coming into that thick…but beautiful skull of yours! I am suggesting that…maybe you should back off and let Sakura have Syaoran."

Eriol walks away from Tomoyo filled with joy thinking she'd be understanding, "Like…hell I will let that happen…"

Eriol turns and looks at Tomoyo whose face was turning red, "Wait, what?"

"Sakura knows how I feel about Syaoran so she wouldn't dare cross over into my territory! Syaoran is mine and I know you're just saying this because you have a tiny crush on me but…" Tomoyo walks in front Eriol and puts her hands on her hips, "you just aren't on my level yet and as for Sakura…" Tomoyo closed her eyes and instantly remembered what Aisha said, "if what you said turns out to be true and she does try and take Syaoran away from me then I guess that little bitch needs to learn a little bitch's place." Tomoyo walked around Eriol as he stood there staring at where she used to be.

Eriol was crushed, no he was devastated to hear those words escape Tomoyo's mouth but he turned around and began to tremble. _'That didn't sound like her…that didn't sound like Tomoyo at all! And…even if what she said about me is true…I want to…' _Eriol slowly began to walk behind her, _'I want to be able change her back to how she was the day I met her. I want that Tomoyo back!' _

_----------------------------------------------------_

Yukito and Touya were walking on the second floor, neither of them said anything to one another. Yukito got to a table, pulled out the chair, and sat it next to the window. He then did the same actions, placed the second chair next to the first and sat down.

"Touya, sit…" Touya sat down and didn't even glance over at Yukito. "Touya?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you hate Sakura so much after all these years?"

Touya's heart began to sink, "I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know!" Yukito's voice was getting meaner.

Touya began to stare out the window and saw Yukito's expression in the reflection. "Ever since I was little I always hated her."

"Why?"

"I don't know…I guess the thought of how I'd never get to see my own mother again scared me. I used to go into Sakura's room and tell her how I'd never get to see my mom again or hear her voice. I'd think…if she was never born, mom wouldn't have died. Eventually I found out that everyone loved mom and thought the same but never spoke their minds but when they saw me picking on Sakura, they never once tried to stop me."

"It's been several years Touya…why can't you just…"

"I tried getting over it dammit!" Touya got up and slammed his hands against the glass. "When I came back here, all of that wasn't supposed to have happened! When I saw you here, I knew you were here with Sakura but I just couldn't hold in my frustration so I yelled at you when you mentioned her but I was planning on…maybe…"

"Trying to start over?"

"No…no not that…just to you know…see what she was up to or whatever" Yukito smiled for the first time, he knew Touya was stubborn and had a temper but at the same time Yukito felt that Touya had become the same old Touya. The one who'd say what you thought and not what he felt, Yukito knew Touya was a good person but he had anger issues.

"All day I was waiting…anticipating what I was going to say to her…but when I saw her…when I saw how she looked. I saw my mom and thought 'How could she look so much like her but have killed her?' I tried to hold it in but I couldn't anymore because there were so many things I wanted to say that I…"

Yukito giggled, "Begin acting on animal instincts?"

Touya glared at Yukito, "Hey I'm being serious here! You wanted to know what happened and so I'm telling you so just stop your fucking laughing and shut the hell up!" Yukito laughs only became larger, "What the hell is so funny!"

"It amazes me, you two act so much alike. I'd bet you two would get along if you tried."

Touya glanced back down at the city, "Maybe, but I may have blown that considering what just happened. Also…" Touya looks at Yukito, "Who in the hell was that brown haired kid?"

Yukito gave Touya an innocent look, "I have absolutely no idea, he could very well be Sakura's boyfriend. He DID invite us but invited Sakura first."

"He's her wha?"

Yukito grinned at Touya, "Her future b-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d, doesn't he seem like a nice guy?"

Touya knew Yukito was toying with him but he couldn't help but feel anger toward the thought of Sakura having a boyfriend. "I don't like his little punk ass."

Yukito laughed and stared at Touya, _'I knew you weren't a bad guy Touya…I just hope that…Sakura can see it as well.' _

_----------------------------------------------_

Tomoyo had taken the elevator to the third floor and left Eriol on the second floor because she had closed to elevator before he could get in. She walked down the hallway until she reached the balcony where she saw Syaoran staring at the stars. Tomoyo opened the doors and went to stand next to him.

"Nice night huh?"

Syaoran didn't look at Tomoyo, "Yeah…"

"Where's Sakura?"

"I don't know and I don't care…"

Tomoyo could tell Syaoran was angry about something but decided it was best not to ask since it involved Sakura and at the moment, she wasn't too pleased with the idea of her being the center of their conversation.

"Syaoran I have a question..."

"And that would be?"

"Do you like someone?"

Syaoran felt his heart tighten up, "Apparently no…"

Tomoyo smiled and blushed, "Oh, okay…" There was a long silence between them and then Syaoran reached into his pocket and pulled out 3 key cards. "Here…one for you and Sakura, one for me and Eriol, and the last can be for Yukito and Touya. There are two beds in each room so I'm sure you guys won't mind staying together."

Tomoyo took two key cards and looked up at Syaoran, "Yukito and…Touya?"

Syaoran sighed, "Even though it's none of my business, I think Touya should try and work things out with Sakura."

Tomoyo grinned up at Syaoran's kind gesture, "That's really sweet of you to do that…"

"Well I'm not quite exactly in the mood to try and play superman again…"

"But…but everything you said and did back there was amazing! You're really special Syaoran…"

Syaoran looked down at his hands, "Yeah well apparently not 'special' enough."

Tomoyo took a hold of Syaoran's hand, "Well to me you're the most important person I've ever met Syaoran…"

Syaoran glanced at Tomoyo and then pulled his hand away from hers and back into his pocket. "Yeah well thanks…at least someone thinks I'm important." Syaoran begins to walk out from the balcony but stops when Tomoyo holds him from behind.

"Don't go yet…please."

Syaoran didn't look back at Tomoyo, "I really am tired Tomoyo…let me go…"

"No! Stay here Syaoran; I can make you feel better!"

"No, you can't…"

Tomoyo let go of Syaoran and circled around until they were facing each other. "Syaoran whatever is bothering you please just forget it. Syaoran I…" Tomoyo took in a deep breath, "I love you! I want to make you happier than anyone could ever do even more than…" The image of Sakura and Syaoran smiling together entered her mind but she shook her head, "Well I just want to be the person you come to when you're sad!" Tomoyo hugged Syaoran, "So please…please let me be that person to you!"

Syaoran didn't make a move for moment but slowly put his arms around Tomoyo. "…Alright then Tomoyo, you can be my special person." _'Tomoyo is more my height anyway…but she doesn't fit right into my arms…and her hair is too long and feel so different than Sakura's.' _Syaoran flashed back to when Sakura turned him down and held Tomoyo tighter, _'Well whatever, it just takes some getting used to because I haven't held anyone…besides Sakura this way…dammit woman stay out of my head!'_

Tomoyo blushed and cuddled in his chest, "Thank you Syaoran so much! …I love you, Syaoran."

"Yeah…I…" _'I love you Sakura.' _"…me too." Tomoyo broke away from their hug and wiped her eyes, "I'm going to go find Sakura and go to our room so I can tell her the good news!" Tomoyo kissed Syaoran on the cheek, "Don't stay up too late, Syaoran!" Tomoyo giggled and ran down the hallway to find Sakura. Syaoran turned away and looked over the balcony, _'Yeah good news…it sure as hell doesn't feel like it…' _

To be continued…

Okay, that was chapter 11! Phew this took me longer than expected to write because I wanted to make sure Tomoyo and Eriol argued, Sakura and Syaoran ya know…had their moment and Touya and Yukito got to talk AND have Tomoyo get with Syaoran. For the Touya and Yukito scene, I couldn't really think of a lot to say there because everything else that Touya does say needs to happen later. Well how'd y'all like it? Was it good? It'll only get better from here on out so wish me luck and keep on reviewing! It makes me happy to know people are getting into the story so much! Well chapter 12 will be in on Sunday night but school will be starting so I'll be going back to my skip a day and then submit routine if I can but if I don't submit a new chapter I'll always tell you why in my profile okay? Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Friendship Isn't That Strong

Chapter: 12

Wow…so many people reviewed chapter 11 awesome! I wasn't allowed on the computer till I got all of my chores done but I'm naturally lazy so :D Well even though it took me around…6 hours to start the chores I finished them so here's chapter 12 people!

Sakura walked aimlessly down the halls, she didn't care where she went or how she went about getting wherever but she just needed to get as far away from Syaoran as possible.

'_I love you Sakura and I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me the same thing.'_

Sakura slapped her forehead as she constantly replayed what happened, at first it was like a dream. Thinking about them almost kissing, him putting his arms around, and everything he said, Sakura blushed and gently touched her lips. _'We almost…I wonder what would have happened if…' _a light smile came over her face but soon vanished, _'No, no, no!' _Sakura shook her head violently, _'Syaoran is for Tomoyo, she deserves him not me!' _Sakura turned to look behind her and her eyes became sad, even though she didn't want to admit it, she was hoping he'd come chasing after her. _'Nah, it's better this way anyway, now he'll begin paying more attention to Tomoyo! Yup, everything is all right now!' _Sakura tried her best to smile and walk confidently forward but she'd always turn around to see if someone was following her. Sakura jumped up when she heard footsteps running from behind her, she turned around quickly and was surprised to suddenly be hugged by someone with long, dark hair. "Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo let go and tears were running down her cheeks. Sakura put her hands on Tomoyo's shoulders, "Tomoyo, what happened!"

"Syaoran…he…" Sakura took her hands off of Tomoyo, _'He…must of turned her down…and told her that he had feelings for me…' _a slight smile appeared on Sakura's face but disappeared, "Tomoyo, don't worry about it Syaoran's just a little confused right now and…"

Tomoyo began to smile, "He said he loved and that he'd go out with me!"

Sakura's heart seemed to be stuck in her throat. "…He said what and did?"

Eriol opened the door to the third floor, he was breathing heavily from having climbed all the stairs from the first floor. "Dammit…I think this place is trying to kill me…" Eriol looked down the hallway and saw Syaoran walking toward him. He had his hands in his pockets and seemed to be distracted. "Hey Syaoran, what's up man?"

Syaoran stopped and just shrugged his shoulders and walked beside Eriol. Eriol placed his hand on Syaoran's shoulder, "Hey come on you can tell your buddy can't ya? Did Sakura give ya a hard time or something?"

Syaoran pushed Eriol's hand off his shoulder with a lot of force. Syaoran didn't have to say anything for Eriol to understand that he was ticked. Eriol grabbed Syaoran's shoulder and kept a strong grip, "What happened?"

Syaoran glared back at Eriol over his shoulder, he didn't attempt to pull away because Syaoran had been in this position before. Whenever something was wrong with him, Eriol would always know and would grab a hold of Syaoran's shoulder because even though they were both equally strong, each had a point where they were weakest and couldn't move. Syaoran had busted his shoulder when he was younger so his shoulder was very vulnerable and the slightest squeeze could cause him massive pain. Eriol knew about this point and used it whenever he needed to get something out of Syaoran but the only risk was that Syaoran usually got even more pissed.

"…Bastard."

Eriol smirked, "But you hang around me anyway, so what's wrong?"

Syaoran glare became deeper and darker, his amber eyes showed Eriol his own reflection but something about the way he looked at him sent a chill down his back,_'W…what the hell!' _ Eriol instincts told him to let go of Syaoran and once he let go, back away. Eriol did just that and Syaoran continued to walk ahead. _'Okay, now I'm even more curious of what happened…but that look…' _

Syaoran stopped and looked down at the ground, "I told her…"

Eriol was surprised to hear Syaoran speak and felt a little scared. "…Told who what?"

Syaoran sighed and walked forward, "…I told Sakura that I loved her and it seemed for a moment that she felt the same way…but…"

Eriol walked beside his best friend and then grinned, "Hey all you've got to do is try again at a later time."

Syaoran grinned weakly but Eriol could tell it wasn't because he was happy, "Maybe I should have waited…but I don't care anymore…I have someone now so it doesn't matter."

Eriol heart stopped beating, "Wha…?"

Syaoran stared up at the ceiling, "Tomoyo came and tried to comfort me and then told me how she felt. I decided to just tell Sakura to fuck off and go out with Tomoyo…"

Eriol grabbed Syaoran by the shoulder only this time he squeezed it and pushed him against the wall, "You did what!"

Syaoran kicked Eriol off him and grumbled in agony as he reached for his shoulder. "What the fuck is wrong with you! I said I'm now dating Tomoyo Daidouji, do you have a problem with that!" Syaoran felt another sharp pain from his shoulder, "Fuck!" Syaoran began to walk forward and left Eriol standing in the middle of the hallway, _'Dammit Syaoran, you fucking idiot!' _Eriol hit the wall with his fist, put his hands in his pocket, and began to walk behind Syaoran.

Sakura kept replaying what Tomoyo just said in her head, _'He said he loved me and said he'd go out with me!' _Tomoyo wasn't crying because she was sad, it was because she was happy. "…Oh …well congratulations!"

Tomoyo wiped her eyes and gave a big grin, "Thanks Sakura! I can't wait until I tell Aisha, she'll be so happy!"

Sakura felt a sudden jolt in her heart, _'Yeah…Aisha is going to be so happy…' _Sakura balled up her fist and held her head. _'Too much is going on at once…' _

Down the hallway Eriol and Syaoran saw Sakura and Tomoyo down the hall. Eriol looked first at the obviously happy Tomoyo, held his heart, and then looked over at Sakura who was trying her best to smile. _'I…know how you feel Sakura…' _Eriol glanced at Syaoran who was staring at Sakura and then he grinned. "Hey Eriol, I'm not going to feel sad over Sakura because I've obviously got someone better now and I'll make sure Sakura knows I'm not hurting as well." Eriol didn't like Syaoran's tone or that sly grin. Syaoran wasn't always the nicest person in the world, he knew just what buttons to press on a person to tick them off, and he knew what to say to make them feel better. Both qualities made him the good guy and the bad one. Syaoran ran over there to Tomoyo still grinning and gave her a huge hug. "Hey there Tomie!" Syaoran gave Tomoyo a kiss on the cheek, which made Tomoyo blush. Sakura tried her best to keep smiling, "I heard you two are now going out, how…nice." Eriol couldn't help but laugh a little when he saw Sakura's attempt to not get mad.

Syaoran held Tomoyo tighter, "Yup, it's really nice I mean look at her!" Syaoran gave Sakura a evil grin, "She's the perfect height, her hair is long and beautiful, AND she has such a lady-like personality yup definitely my type!" Syaoran gave Tomoyo another kiss on the cheek, Sakura was now over flowing with anger and exploded.

Sakura glared up at Syaoran "Alright you fucking ass get a damn room you bastard!"

Syaoran let go of Tomoyo and glared right back down at Sakura, "Hey it's my resort and I can do what I want when I want wherever I want to do it! Besides…" Syaoran waved his hand over Sakura's head, "what can a little thing like you do?" Syaoran closed his legs and leaned over at Sakura.

"I can give you a black eye, wanna see?" Sakura balled up her fist and went for Syaoran's face but he grabbed her hand and pushed it backwards.

"Oh my, you're so strong whatever shall I do?"

"You piece of shit!" Sakura tried the same thing with the other fist but Syaoran caught it with his other hand.

"Ooo and so close too!" Syaoran pushed Sakura back and she landed on someone but instead of apologizing, she went back to Syaoran to continue arguing.

Touya had an angry look on his face, "So…fucking noisy…"

Yukito laughed, "Yup, that's Sakura for you."

Touya stared at Sakura who was desperately trying to win against Syaoran but all she had was a big mouth and no strength. "She's…like a little rampaging monster."

Yukito stared up at Touya and smiled then back at Sakura. _'He at least didn't call her a demon and plus, if Sakura is a monster she's a cute one.' _

Eriol was standing on the sidelines with Tomoyo, but he kept staring at Tomoyo waiting for her to say something to him. Tomoyo began to fiddle with her hair and stared down at the ground.

"Eriol…"

Eriol could feel it coming and he was prepared to throw every comment he could think of at her. "…What?"

Tomoyo looked at Eriol, "I'm sorry…"

"Well listen here you little…wait…huh?" Eriol was expecting an 'I told you so' or an 'haha in your face you bastard.'

"I said I'm sorry…"

Eriol slapped his face, "…What for!"

Tomoyo looked back toward the ground, "I…said something I shouldn't have done there…"

Eriol was completely confused but grinned. "And here I thought you were such a little bitch…seems like I was right and you aren't what you seem."

Tomoyo grinned, "I'm way to happy in order to be bothered with being mad…I proved you wrong and that is enough a payback. Plus with you being Syaoran's best friend, I can't be mean to you."

Eriol gave a weak grin, _'Well even though she can still have an attitude, it's kind of nice to know that there's still a hint of the nice Tomoyo. Even if her reason for being nice to me is a shallow one…' _

"Tomoyo…I have a question…"

"What?"

"Why do you act the way you do?"

Tomoyo looked up at Eriol, "Act what way?"

Eriol ran his hand through his hair and stared up at the ceiling, "Just now…even though it was a kind of shallow reason, you were kind. Then before all the drama happened, when we meet up in the hallway you acted a little aggressive but it was still you. Down there…" Eriol looked down at Tomoyo, "you acted like a completely different person…it didn't feel like that was you talking…"

Tomoyo crossed her arms, "If you don't have to like the way I act."

Eriol stared deep into Tomoyo's eyes and again he saw a different person emerging. "I'm sorry…Tomoyo can I ask you something else?"

"No…"

Eriol ignored her responds and continued, "What does Aisha act like?"

Tomoyo grinned at Eriol, "She's the most popular girl in school. She's always outgoing and knows how to get what she wants and she's taught me everything I know up till now. I really admire her strength."

Eriol stared up at the ceiling, "Ah…I see. I'd like to meet this Aisha person…"

Tomoyo smile grew even bigger, "On Monday, come during lunch so I can introduce you two! I'm positive you'll like her once you get to know her!"

"I'm sure I will…" Eriol let out a little grin, walked in between Syaoran and Sakura, and pushed them both apart. "You two, go to separate corners now."

Sakura looked away from Syaoran, crossed her arms, and began to walk away, but when she saw Touya standing in her line of sight, she rushed past him. Syaoran did the same thing only in the opposite direction. "Come on Eriol, we'd better get to our room, it's getting late." Eriol couldn't see Syaoran's face as he dragged him to the room but he did catch a glance of his face. Strangely enough, he was smiling.

Tomoyo rushed after Sakura after giving Touya and Yukito their room keys. "Sakura, wait up!"

Sakura stopped, waited for Tomoyo, and began walking. "Grr…I hate that sorry son-of-a-bitch! Good luck with putting up with him!"

Tomoyo laughed at Sakura, "But he is really nice Sakura and he makes me happy. I bet you two can become better…" Tomoyo stopped talking and felt a slight pain in her heart, "well…better acquaintances."

"Yeah, yeah where's our room?"

Tomoyo took out the room key and looked at the number labeled. "Room number 665"

Sakura looked at the room numbers, turned at the next hall and saw Syaoran, Eriol, Yukito, and Touya all going into their rooms. She looked at her room number, which was in between their rooms and then smirked at Syaoran's room. "666, it suits you."

Syaoran stuck out his tongue and went into his room still dragging Eriol, Yukito laughed and Touya entered the room without glancing at Sakura. Tomoyo entered the room key and both went inside.

Sakura sat on the bed while Tomoyo sat on the other, Sakura had told Tomoyo the entire story but she excluded Aisha's part in all of it thinking it was best left unsaid. Tomoyo was crying but had an angry expression on her face. "Why the hell did you tell me all this sooner?"

Sakura took one of the pillows and placed it in front of her as if to protect herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to worry about it."

"Sakura don't give me that bullshit, why in the hell wouldn't I worry! Who wouldn't!"

Sakura hid her face behind the pillow, "I'm sorry Tomo…"

Tomoyo sighed, walked over to Sakura, and hugged her, "Dammit Sakura don't be so fucking stubborn!"

Sakura held Tomoyo back, "Thanks Tomo…I promise next time I have a problem, no matter what it is I'll come to you first." Sakura began to grin but felt a sudden hit in the back of her head, she looked up and it was Tomoyo holding a pillow over her shoulder. "That's for telling the damn teacher before me."

Tomoyo hit Sakura again, "That's for telling Eriol before me!"

Sakura wasn't sure if she was just playing or if she was seriously trying to hurt her, "I'm sorry Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo threw the pillow at Sakura, climbed into bed, and then turned out the light. "Goodnight Sakura Kinomoto."

Sakura went to the bed and quietly tried to sleep but kept a pillow under her arm just in case Tomoyo decided to attack again. Sakura knew that it wasn't good when Tomoyo called her by her full name, it meant she was really ticked off. Sakura laid bed thinking and stared at the ceiling until she fell asleep.

Syaoran began throwing a ball into the air while Eriol tried to sleep. Eriol and Syaoran may have lived in the same house but not the same room because Eriol liked to go to sleep early but Syaoran had more energy when he was about to go to sleep so he stayed up later. Eriol sat up, got out of bed, and snatched the ball away from Syaoran in mid air.

"Give me this damn ball and go the hell to sleep!" Eriol walked over to his bed but was hit in back by a pillow. Eriol slowly turned around and saw the obviously guilty Syaoran smiling. Eriol picked up the pillow and began to constantly hit Syaoran on top of the head with every word he said. "Go…to…sleep…dammit…you…fuck…ass…bastard…where…in…the…hell…do…you…get…this…much…damn…energy!" Eriol quit hitting Syaoran and walked back into bed. "Now do you see why I'm always against sharing a room with you!"

Syaoran was feeling dizzy from being hit in the head so many times, "Eriol…stop…spinning."

Eriol shook his head and laid down, "Sleep Syaoran…"

Syaoran laid in bed and began to stare at the ceiling and began to laugh a little. Eriol sat up and turned slowly to Syaoran, "Are you okay?" Eriol got out of bed and put his hand on Syaoran's head, "I think I may have hit you too many times…"

Syaoran smiled up at Eriol, "Sorry…I'm just thinking about something funny."

"Do you have to think about it now?"

"Yeah, I do."

Eriol sat on Syaoran's bed and rubbed his eyes, "What are you thinking about that's so fucking funny and it better be good too."

Syaoran sat up and stared at Eriol, "Sakura…she looked funny when we were arguing. She's so small and it's so much fun arguing with her…it's better that we're friends, I don't know if we'd be able to do the same thing if she was my girlfriend…"

Eriol sighed and turned out the light. He couldn't say anything to Syaoran because he knew he was just trying to make himself feel better. He also couldn't say anything because even he was feeling sad because his best friend was dating the girl he had feelings for but it isn't like he can say it now. Syaoran laid down and turned over to his side, _'Yeah…everything is better this way…I'm positive.' _Syaoran closed his eyes but whenever he did all could do was see Sakura. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling waiting for sleep to overcome him. _'…I'll probably see her in my dreams as well…'_ Syaoran buried his head in the pillow and quietly whispered to himself, "Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!"

Yukito was already asleep and Touya tossed and turned trying to go to sleep. He eventually gave up and got up, picked up the key card, and walked out to the balcony. Touya opened the balcony doors and saw the silhouette of another person standing in the moonlight. It was Sakura staring into the moonlight. Touya first thought was the walk away but his legs kept walking forward to the balcony edge. Sakura turned to him but didn't say anything.

There was a long, awkward silence between them until Touya decided to speak. "Big moon…"

"Shut the fuck up." Sakura immediately snapped at his comment, "Don't try and start a damn conversation with me about the fucking moon."

Normally, when Sakura snapped like this, they'd know to back off but Touya wasn't that type of person. "I wasn't trying to start a damn conversation about the moon with you!"

Sakura was surprised by his reaction but wasn't planning on backing down. "Well then I guess you must have been talking to yourself so not only are you a bastard but you're crazy too?"

"At least people like this crazy bastard unlike you, you little bitch."

Sakura glared up at Touya, "I was just standing here minding my own business then you walk in here and ruin the whole thing!" Sakura moved further away from Touya and he watched her.

There was another silence and Sakura glanced over at Touya. _'After everything this bastard has done to me, he now tries to talk to me! Damn asshole…' _Sakura turned away from him but began to think and then walked back over to him. "Why the hell do you want to talk to me all of sudden?"

Touya glared at Sakura and then back at the sky, "I didn't."

"Then why are you talking to me now?"

"Because you won't stop."

"Why do you need to respond then?"

"Because…" Touya turned to Sakura and noticed a sly smile on her face, she was trying to bug him. Touya threw he back the exact same smile, "Because I've always thought that even bugs need some attention before you squash them."

Sakura grin turned into an angry frown, "What the fuck are you trying to imply?"

"You heard me or are you also as dumb as you are fucked up looking?"

Sakura glared up at Touya once again but all he did was smirk down at her. "Why the fuck don't you go back to live with YOUR dad, nobody wants YOU here!"

"Dad died."

Sakura felt a sharp pain in her heart, "What?"

Touya looked down at Sakura and continued, "Dad died of a heart illness and apparently it's hereditary on his side. The doctor said that the chance of us getting it were 1 percent."

Sakura glance away from Touya and tightly gripped the rail, "Well good riddance to him, I've got enough problems on my hands so I don't have time to mourn over someone who didn't give a fuck about me."

"On his deathbed he told me to come back here…to make amends for us both."

Sakura looked at Touya who was staring back at her, "I don't need any pity."

"Good cuz I've got none to give." Sakura glared at Touya, he was the first person who could argue on her level without making any short jokes. Even though there was a huge height difference and not to mention gender, it was almost like they were both looking in a mirror.

Sakura looked at the sky as did Touya, there was another silence but this one wasn't awkward it felt calming in a way.

Touya turned around a leaned on the rail, "Yukito blabbed about everything that's been going with you…your life could make a good book, 'The diary of the monster's mayhem.'"

Sakura couldn't help but grin although she held it, "You shut the fuck up, you don't know anything."

Touya ignored Sakura's comment and continued, "He also told me about this Aisha chick, she sounds like a hoe."

Sakura glanced at Touya from the corner of her eye, "How do you figure that?"

"Because you're a bitch and bitches and hoes don't get along."

Even though he called her, a bitch Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his comment. He glanced over at the now laughing Sakura and saw the image of his mother in her. He smiled at Sakura and then looked back up at the sky, "Heh, it wasn't that funny."

Sakura tried her best to sound mean but couldn't stop laughing, "Shut up dammit, I know it's not!"

Through the glass doors leading to the balcony, there were two shadows in the darkness watching the now happy scene between a brother and sister.

"I knew they'd get along if they had a chance to talk."

"It's because their personalities are somewhat similar so of course they can get along."

Yukito looked over at the other guy, "You really are a good person Syaoran…"

"Whatever Yukito…whatever…" Syaoran walked back to his room but was stopped when he felt Yukito staring at his back.

"What?"

"You know that you love Sakura more than Tomoyo, so why are you with Tomoyo?"

Syaoran continued to walk toward his room, "Because…" Syaoran then flashed back to his and Tomoyo's walk to the movies a while ago, "Sakura's a good person…"

Syaoran entered his room and went straight to bed with a small smile. _'She's a very good person…too good maybe…'_ Syaoran went to sleep and in his dreams, he saw a smiling Sakura by his side.

To be continued...

Ahh…done. I stayed up later than planned but that's okay. This one felt longer than the rest…maybe.

Next chapter I'll try to get it in on Tuesday if I can but if not look for it on Wednesday because like this one, I probably won't get it in till 2 – 3 am. Thanks much people for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Friendship Isn't That Strong

Chapter: 13

The sun began shining through the light brown curtains. Although life continued outside, inside it felt like a prison, especially to Syaoran. He tossed and turned in bed trying to go back to sleep but soon found himself unable to calm down. He sat up and looked over at Eriol, who was about to fall onto the floor. Syaoran rose from his bed and quietly opened to room to the outside hallway.

"Dammit…"

Syaoran searched up and down the halls for any sign of life. _'What the hell?...'_ He walked out the doorway and turned his head toward the balcony. Beyond the glass doors, he saw a beautiful silhouette with the shape of an angel. Her hair willingly flowed in the wind and her body glowed a brilliant white. Syaoran rubbed his eyes and leaned against the wall. The silhouette saw him, turned, and began to walk out the balcony. She gently placed her hand on the doors and they whist open.

"Sa…k…moyo?"

Syaoran eyes shot open and he began to realize that his body was completely wet. He sat up and laid his head in his hands.

"You awake now?"

Syaoran turned to the other bed and there Eriol was, eating and reading in bed.

"What…time is?"

Eriol pointed at the clock on the table in the middle of the room that read, '3:55 am'

Syaoran breathed in relief as he laid back down and turned his back to Eriol. Eriol never once rose his head from his book.

"So…you're dating Tomoyo?"

Syaoran shot up and turned to Eriol who still was not facing him but he was engrossed in a novel. "What brought that up?"

Eriol closed his book and relaxed against the headboard. "This…is a good book."

"Huh?"

"This book…it's called, 'The Invisible Fight Within'."

Syaoran had a very puzzled expression on his face, he got up and went over to Eriol's bed and began examining the book. "Looks difficult."

"Not really, even a brain dead guy like you can understand it." Eriol picked up the book and handed it to Syaoran. He then laid down and turned over away from Syaoran. "Try reading some tonight, it may put you to sleep."

"But…this book seems a little too long," Syaoran began flipping through the pages, "Harry Potter long." Syaoran began to hand the book back to Eriol but soon found that his friend was fast asleep. "…Sigh…Eriol, you suck."

Syaoran climbed back into his bed and stared once again at the clock. "Maybe this will put me to sleep…"

Syaoran examined the book once again and noticed a page had been marked. He turned to that page and began to read.

'_He's with her now, the love of my life. What am I supposed to do about it? I can't admit to liking her because if I do it will cause problems between me and him. Yet if I don't, I don't think I'll be able to face them together. It hurts…my heart hurts. I hear it's cries…this loneliness is unbearable. If I could just…have a second chance at this, I want…I want to steal her away. I want…I need her…her warmth, her feel, her beauty. I need it all! I know her better than he ever will, I've seen the demon within her that she won't let him face. She's my angel…my beautiful, fallen angel.' _

Syaoran turned the page and noticed several pages had been left blank. A pen lay in between the pages, for some odd reason, Syaoran never noticed it before. He took the pen in hand and like magic, he began to write.

'_I did not want the fallen angel…I wanted to demon that followed in her shadow. This…shadow of a woman, was nothing like I've ever seen before. And…' _

Syaoran stopped writing and stared down at the page for a while. He slowly lifted the pen once again and continued,

'…_I can't have this shadow because the shadow only follows the fallen angel. She mimics her every movement as if her existence meant nothing. At least…' _

"…That's the way I always saw her…"

Syaoran closed to book and dropped it to the floor. He laid back down in bed with his mind's thoughts still unclear, but they somehow became softer. "Hey Eriol…you were right. It is a good book."

Eriol smiled and turned off the light. Syaoran began to drift off into a deep sleep and began to mumble to Eriol. "…I wonder…who wrote it…Eriol?...Who wrote that book?"

Eriol didn't raise himself to answer and drifted away with Syaoran. _'I don't know…I just bought it one day. Next thing I knew, whenever I went to sleep with it by my side, I woke up to it having more pages with my handwriting.'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura began to drift away into an eternal slumber. In her dream, she was in a dark room with stars on the ceiling. She reached up her hand to touch the stars but found herself becoming smaller and smaller. Then as she was about to surrender hope…one, no two arms reached up behind her. Both grabbing the same star she was reaching for and slowly brought it down to her. When she turned to see who it was they both walked away. She ran after them but the world began to spin and twist and her legs became heavy. Then she began to fall into a dark pit, she was prepared to hit the bottom and feel the pain surge through her body, but instead she felt someone grab her hands. She looked up and she saw a star.

Sakura arose from this dream in a deep sweat, she looked over at the clock. "5:30 am…"

She turned to her side and felt a warm breath gently brush into her hair. She looked up and saw a man looking down at her with the same color hair and eyes as her own. Without questioning what was happening, she drifted once again. All she felt was a gentle kiss on her forehead and a voice that said: "That's my girl…"

"Sakura…Sakura…Sakura!"

Sakura awoke to the sound of Tomoyo's frantic screaming. "…wha…"

"It's time to go!"

"Go where?..."

"To get something to eat!"

"At 5:30 in the morning?..."

Sakura felt something hit her head and in her dazed condition, knocked her onto the floor.

"Wake the fuck up, you lil monster!"

Sakura stood up and faced the attacker, "Who the hell do you think you are calling me a monster Touya!"

Touya smirked down at Sakura and thumped her head, "Okay, you're not a monster. You're a bitch."

"Like that makes it any better! Guys like you are what make guys today seem like such bastards!"

"Seem like? Well I guess we had better try harder, right Yuki?"

Sakura turned to the doorway and noticed Yukito standing there laughing. She then turned to Tomoyo who found her situation to be funny as well. "Wait…why is everyone in their clothes already?..."

Yukito walked up to Sakura, bent down, and gave her an award-winning smile, "B…rea…k…fas…t."

"Breakfast!" Sakura's angry expression turned to that of a child and she rushed to the bathroom to change clothes. Touya began to rub his head and sighed. "Tell me again why we continue to feed her? I heard that monster go where food is present so…if we don't feed her, maybe she'll go away."

Yukito laughed and examined Touya's expression. Although the comment was mean, his face seemed softer and he appeared a lot more relaxed. Tomoyo began to notice this too and smiled at Yukito. "Well it seems like we now have an extra person to feed."

"Touya counts for two people." Yukito and Tomoyo both began to laugh while Touya stared down at them.

"Hey, as long as you two pay, it's all good with me."

Tomoyo stopped laughing and exited into the hall. She noticed that Syaoran and Eriol had not gotten up yet. "Hmm…I hope everything is alright…"

----------------------------------

"Wake up you lazy son of a bitch!" Eriol continued to hit Syaoran across the head with a pillow. He had been at it for 10 minutes now but still Syaoran refused to move. Eriol was wearing his normal clothes but Syaoran was still in his muscle shirt and jeans. "Dammit, you bastard! If you don't wake the fuck up, I'll…I'll…"

Eriol leaned down to Syaoran's ear and smirked, "I'll tell your secret…"

Syaoran jumped up and quickly ran into the bathroom, "I swear I will be ready within 10 minutes, just don't tell!"

"Make it 5."

Syaoran poked his head out of the bathroom door, "What?"

"3 minutes then."

"You worthless piece of shit!" Syaoran went back into the bathroom and rushed to get ready. Eriol looked down on the floor, picked up the book, and placed it into his bag.

Syaoran and Sakura both ran out of their rooms at the exact same time while everyone was in the hallway waiting.

"Okay, I'm ready!" They both said in unison.

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty…" Touya looks at Syaoran and then looks at Sakura, "And the little ugly duckling."

"You wanna say that to my face, you sorry bastard?" Sakura and Touya stared each other down while Tomoyo ran over and gave Syaoran a hug.

"Good morning, Syaoran." She smiled at him

"Good morning Tomoyo, did you sleep well?"

Tomoyo blushed, "It's nice of you to ask, yes I did indeed and you?"

Syaoran smiled down at her now bright red face, "Yeah…" He then remember the dream he had and looked over at Sakura. "Heh…seems like I'm not the only late sleepier around here."

"Oh Sakura's always like that so anyway…" Tomoyo attempt to gain Syaoran's attention quickly fails when she notices where his attention is. He is smiling at Sakura with a smile he has yet to show her, not a kind, friendly smile but a deep, loving smile. Tomoyo felt her face burn with rage and so she grabbed Syaoran's face to make his face hers'. Syaoran became a little thrown back her sudden action and didn't know what to do but let out a loud yelp before she planted a deep kiss on him. Tomoyo pressed her lips against Syaoran's who was trying to back away. Tomoyo let go and Syaoran backed away.

"What the hell was that!"

Tomoyo blushed and turned her eyes away from Syaoran's, "I'm sorry…I guess I just acted before thinking…please don't be mad."

Syaoran looked over at the group and it seemed as if no one noticed so he let out a sigh of relief, "Don't worry about it."

Tomoyo giggled, "Syaoran, are you shy about kissing in front of others?" 

"N…I mean…" Syaoran thought about his answer for a while, "Yes…yes I am, so please don't do it again."

"I promise."

Tomoyo looked over to them and then quickly gave Syaoran a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and ran to the others.

"I'm not shy about kissing at all…"

"You just don't want Sakura to see…"

"Yeah…wait what?" Syaoran turned to Eriol who was standing right in the doorway. "H…how long have you been…?"

"Oh, I came in on the part where you had your eyes glued to Sakura. That kiss looked pretty painful, jealous can turn angels into demons…remember that." Eriol began to walk toward the group but stopped as he was about to pass by Syaoran, "Love that was made from kindness only grows worse and worse from here on. You need to find out what you really want Syaoran. Either way it goes, someone will get hurt."

Eriol walked toward the group and greeted everyone while Syaoran stood there, repeating what Eriol said continuously.

To be continued…

…I'm so sorry! I haven't updated since August because of school (being a junior is tough)

I want to start updating again with every weekend…or every other weekend depending on where I am. This chapter was meant for you guys to remember almost every detail because I WILL repeat it in later chapters and I want you to especially remember dreams. They are important. Haha, just out of curiousity, who were the people in Sakura's and Syaoran's dreams? I want to hear what you think it is.

Anyway, cross your fingers that I can get in the next chapter in by next weekend. It'll have them: going to breakfast, karaoke, and hot springs. Now mix in a lil drama between Tomoyo and Sakura(finally), Eriol and Syaoran, Touya and Syaoran, and then Yukito and Tomoyo, and you've got yourself something to look forward too.


End file.
